


Christmas Shear

by cernicalo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Het and Slash, Sex Toys, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets someone new who awakens desires he didn’t know he had.  Gibbs doesn’t like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahavia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ahavia).



> This story is dedicated to Ahavia for her birthday. Happy Birthday, Ahavia!
> 
> Huge thanks to Annie Booker for the excellent beta despite being sick! So glad you're feeling better!
> 
> Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me, never did, never will. So sad.

Chapter 1

 

Tony again ran a hand through his overly-long hair early on Thursday morning.  It was still slightly tacky from the amount of hair product he’d had to use to keep it neat so he grabbed his comb and ran it quickly through his hair and tried to pat down that annoying cowlick as he waited for his computer to boot up.  His hair was pissing him off because it was too long to spike without looking like he was wearing a fright wig and not long enough to lie down without a crap-load of gunk like he had on it now.  He winced slightly at the memory of Gibbs head-slapping him the day before and then wiping his hand on his handkerchief afterwards with a look of disgust on his face that had made Tony’s stomach curdle.  He’d promised to get a salon appointment as soon as possible.  He shuddered forcefully, having no desire for that look to be directed at him a second time although he had to admit, that particular look wasn’t at the bottom of his list.  That spot was reserved for the dreaded _disappointed_ look, the one that featured prominently in his nightmares.  

 

With a quick shake of his head to dispel that thought, he pulled out his cell phone.  Although it was too early for his salon to be open, he figured he could at least leave a message for his stylist.  Due to this case, he’d had to cancel his Tuesday appointment, the second cancellation due to his crazy hours.  Fortunately, his stylist, Claire, was really good about working around his schedule.  Once that was done, he pulled up his latest report for a final edit.

 

A short while later he heard the ding of the elevator signaling the arrival of the first batch of his fellow NCIS employees.  With another glance at his watch, he placed a little bet with himself as to which car would deposit his favorite Probie and Ninja Chick on their floor.  “Right elevator,” he said quietly and then waited.  A few seconds later, the right elevator dinged signaling its arrival.  Hearing the right voices, he was about to congratulate himself when he caught his first glimpse of a surprisingly buzzed head bent kind of low as though trying to hide.  Tony couldn’t believe it.  On top of Probie’s typically hesitant demeanor, his new buzz cut was obviously enough to shake what little confidence he still had.  Well, that wouldn’t do at all, Tony decided, so as soon as McGee stepped into the bullpen, he laughed out loud.  With a leap out of his chair, he was at McGee’s side in an instant and rubbing his hand over the short, bristly hairs. 

 

“Stop it, Tony!” McGee demanded.  “My barber says this cut is very popular right now and, considering the heat and humidity, I just wanted to be comfortable,” he added with a furious pout.  “Besides, I can just walk in to my barber shop.  I don’t need an appointment.”

 

Obviously McEars had heard his promise to Gibbs.  Right.  He could work with that.

 

“You still go to a barber?  Well, of course you do, McBristleHead, you’ve been rockin’ that little boy haircut for quite awhile now so no wonder you get yourself buzzed in the summer,” Tony joked, recalling and then pushing away the memory of similar haircuts he’d had at the military academy when he was a boy.

 

“Well, we all know you go to a stylist, right?  Someone who could give you the exact same haircut and charge you five times more,” McGee sneered.

 

“Right, like I’d ever consider going to a barber or, more importantly, like I’d ever consider getting that haircut.  But it’s not a question of the cost, McScrooge!  It’s the whole package: the shampoo, the scalp massage, hot little stylists in tight—”

 

Tony flinched as a hand made contact with the back of his head and then laughed.  “You’re gonna regret that, Boss…” he began until he saw Gibbs peeling off the latex glove with a smirk.

 

“I go to a barber,” Gibbs stated and tossed the glove into the trash can.  He looked back at Tony.  “But then I don’t get my eyebrows waxed…”

 

Both McGee and Ziva burst out into laughter so Tony shot them each a dirty look.  He could feel the heat crawling up his neck.  His eyebrows weren’t _waxed_ , although he had considered it.  They were just trimmed up a little bit. 

 

He turned back to Gibbs.  “Of course you do, Boss, someone with a lot of experience doing the same haircut for everyone…”  Shit, that didn’t come out right.  He almost winced at the heated glare. “…so of course they do it perfectly!” he finished lamely with a wide grin.  Fortunately, Gibbs ignored him. 

 

“Where’s your report?” Gibbs barked instead.

 

“Working on it, Boss!” Tony declared and rushed back to his desk.

 

***

 

Sometime later, Tony’s phone rang and he saw that the call was from his salon.  He was happy to learn that Claire had an opening at seven thirty that evening.  Not anticipating any problems unless they got another case right away, he took the appointment and got back to work.

 

Later that evening, Tony breezed into his regular salon, whistling slightly under his breath.  Instead of the usual young lady at the front desk, he was met by the manager.  She explained that Claire had just been called out on a family emergency and had rushed out just 5 minutes previously, far too late to contact him to re-schedule.  Apologizing profusely, she offered the services of another stylist. 

 

“Catherine is extremely good,” the manager promised.  “She’s been here for almost two years and everyone loves her.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen her…”

 

“Oh, you probably haven’t.  She just moved to nights due to her classes this semester.  I really do apologize for this inconvenience.  If you find you don’t like her work, your cut will be on the house today,” she offered.

 

Understanding completely about emergencies, Tony still had to consider the offer.  He hated starting over with someone new but didn’t exactly relish any more latex-covered head-slaps so, despite some trepidation at the thought of an unknown stylist touching his hair, he agreed and was led to a station near the back of the salon. 

 

He settled into the chair which was a regular salon chair, kind of small for his large frame, but he fit in okay.  He had a sudden vision of a little Probie sitting in one of those huge red leather barber chairs and getting swamped by the size.  He smiled lightly and wondered about it, never having been in such a chair since he’d never been in a traditional barbershop.  When he was young, his father’s stylist had fit him in when he’d come to the house to cut his father’s hair.  Walter only used scissors and a comb.  Back then, his father hadn’t cared how his hair was cut; he’d just wave at the stylist saying only that he wanted him presentable.  It was Walter who talked to him while he snipped his hair.  He told him how important a man’s appearance was, that the world responded to him based on how it perceived him.  He’d taken that advice to heart.  It had helped him immeasurably in his undercover work.  After that, the closest he ever got to a traditional barber’s chair was a chair similar to this one.  It was while at the military academy when he’d gotten the typical regulation haircut.  The experience was horrifying. 

 

He could still remember sitting in that chair while a huge mountain of a man wrapped a small piece of paper around his neck and then snapped out a heavy black vinyl cape.  He could still remember the weight of that thing.  It seemed to trap him in place, holding him down so that he couldn’t move and he got so nervous.  He remembered feeling so small and helpless as those huge hands moved his head back and forth and he realized that he liked it.  What really got his adrenaline shooting was the sudden pop followed by a loud buzz behind his head.  A large hand would push his head down until his chin was on his chest and then that loud buzzing was at the base of his skull.  Suddenly, a strong vibration touched the back of his head and then traveled upwards, going almost to his crown before starting over again at his nape.  He’d never felt anything like it before.  He distinctly remembered the sight of clumps of hair sliding down the cape.  His stomach had felt funny and he got all tingly down low, in his private place.  He was angry and confused and excited all at the same time but he distinctly remembered wishing he could do this to the big man instead of having it done to him because he didn’t like not having a choice about how he looked.  After several swipes, the clippers moved to the side of his head, first the left and then the right.  Several swipes later, smaller clippers trimmed away the small hairs at the sides of his head and at his nape.  The barber then used scissors and a comb, quickly snipping at the top of his head.  The sound seemed to cut through him – _snip, snip, snip_ – leaving his hair no longer than an inch and then tapering it to the sides and back.  He almost shuddered at the memory.  There were moments when he’d still have an occasional dream of those haircuts, dark feelings of being completely vulnerable in his forced submission.  What bothered him most, though, was waking up sweaty and hard.  He was positive that he must have had some other dreams after that one, dreams of soft flesh and feminine curves which were, no doubt, the source of his raging morning wood.  He just wished he could remember those dreams rather than the ones where he was held down and forced to submit to someone else’s ideal.

 

He was still lost in his memories when someone came up alongside him and said hello.  He turned and found himself staring into a pair of beautiful blue/grey eyes.  The eyes looked huge and were surrounded by thick, dark lashes.  Dark hair was pulled away from a gorgeous face which sported, along with those incredible eyes, a cute little nose and below that, a pair of lush lips which were curved into a smile.  He noted that she had at least three piercings in each ear with sparkling studs or hoops in each.  Last but not least, he took in a fantastic figure showcased in a tight, dark blue smock.  Nice.

 

“I’m Catherine but my friends call me Cat,” the angel said as her smile widened. 

 

Immediately, Tony felt his interest piqued and he growled playfully.  “Hello, Cat,” he answered, and automatically dialed up his smile setting.   “I’m Tony.”  

 

“Okay, Tony, what are we doing today?” Cat asked with complete professionalism which was at odds with the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  She stepped behind him to wrap the usual paper strip around his neck and then snapped out a pale green cape with multi-colored swirls which she also fastened around his neck.  Despite being completely different from the heavy black vinyl of his youth, Tony realized that this cape still seemed to weigh him down just as easily.  He stirred in his seat.  He was slightly uncomfortable but attributed it to the electric stirring in his groin at the beautiful woman standing next to him.

 

“Just a trim, Cat.  I like it professional but with a little flair, you know?”

 

It wasn’t until she turned to grab something from the counter that he noted her tragus piercing.  He then received a slight shock.  Whereas he’d originally thought her hair was pulled back and tied, he now realized that her hair was cut very short, almost buzzed but long enough to lay over her skull in a smooth pelt.  He had the surprising desire to run his fingers through the ultra-short strands.

 

Cat turned back and smiled again and that little electrical jolt hit harder.  She began running her fingers through his hair, getting an idea of the original cut but it was so much like getting petted he purred again.  His reward was a low, throaty laugh that made his pants tighten.  He loved getting petted and recalled other feminine fingers doing the same thing.  While at college he’d had no trouble at all getting girls to trim up his hair, which he’d worn long just like everyone else.  They’d stroke their fingers through his locks too, just a little foreplay before they began trimming the ends with scissors and a comb.  He didn’t have to pay for haircuts back then, unless you considered his favors payment.  No, that made it sound too sordid.  It was definitely more like favors among friends and if things got a little more fun afterwards, well, then everybody was happy.

 

“Okay, Tony, let’s get you shampooed.” 

 

Tony followed along, surprised that he wasn’t passed off to someone else for the shampoo.  Instead, he was seated in another chair and Cat pushed the chair until he was leaning over backwards.  She turned the water on and then tested the temperature before wetting his hair.  She had fantastic fingers, he decided, as she gave him a wonderful scalp massage while washing his hair.  It was over all too soon and then she led him back to her chair only to continue the pleasure when she began to massage his shoulders.  Definitely nice.  She began by combing his hair but then apparently noticed the cut of his suit which began a light discussion about styles and clothes.  She had a firm grasp of what she liked and didn’t like and wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion.  She also made him laugh.  He really liked her, he realized.  He quickly learned that she was single and was soon to graduate from the local university at the end of the semester, just before Christmas.  He mentioned his job which, surprisingly, didn’t elicit the excited response to which he was accustomed.  Cat was very cool with his job which seemed right for this very-together lady to whom he was finding himself very attracted.  The one thing he picked up on right away, though, was that she didn’t mince her words.  She told him that she thought he would look good with a shorter haircut but that, of course, was just her opinion.  She joked with him and teased him and he teased right back.  A very enjoyable 30 minutes later, his haircut was done so he grabbed his coat and pulled out his wallet.  He paid for his haircut, leaving Cat a generous tip and then headed out to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Tired and mellow from Cat’s ministrations, Tony got undressed and headed towards the bathroom to shower off the little hairs that still stuck to his skin.  Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that Cat had done a really good job.  He wouldn’t mind going back to Cat but, due to loyalty, knew he wouldn’t change stylists.   He also didn’t want to cause any jealousy in his favorite salon.  Playing with his hair a little bit, he thinks again about McGoo’s new ‘do. 

 

“Any shorter and you really will look like Mr. McGoo,” he joked out loud.  He turned on the shower taps and, waiting for the water to warm, he recalled his own past haircuts.  He’d never tell McGee, but he’d been buzzed before while at the police academy.  It had happened only once.  Although the barbers there had all been women, their rushed movements were too reminiscent of his military academy days. 

 

“Which Gibbs would probably like,” he said as he stepped into the shower and then imagined Gibbs sitting in a big red leather chair with a big old black vinyl cape and a pair of clippers running back from his temples, buzzing him down to the bone.  He was completely unaware of his hand slipping down to stroke his hardening flesh, too caught up in the mental vision of Gibbs getting a high and tight.  He knew instinctively, though, that Gibbs wouldn’t feel submissive under that cape.  He’d probably be glaring at everyone, the barber included, and eyeballing his haircut with that steely gaze, making sure each and every hair was cut to precision.  He stroked his flesh harder at the thought and reached behind himself to stroke across his hole.  He imagined the barber gently touching his head, as though asking if he would please tip his head this way or that, and Gibbs grudgingly granting permission.  His breath coming in little pants, he stroked harder at the thought of those clippers going against the grain at the back of Gibbs’ skull, vibrating blades running up to the crown and a fine rain of clippings landing on the cape, a stark contrast against the black vinyl, leaving each individual silvery hair shorn close to the scalp.  He could see the barber running his hand up and down to look for strays that had escaped the blades.  Yes, the barber’s hand – his hand – skimming over the bristly scalp and taking hold of the shorn head while strong, calloused hands grabbed his hips, holding him still as that wicked mouth sucked him in…

 

“Nghh, God – Gibbs!” he shouted as thick strings of semen ran over his hand before being pelted by the hot water and washed away.  Tony leaned against the tiles, his chest heaving from the force of his orgasm.  When his breathing slowed and his legs felt less shaky, he finished washing up, ignoring what he’d just done and thinking all the while that yeah, he could see Gibbs in a real, traditional men’s barbershop, one with the red, blue, and white pole spinning slowly outside. 

 

At work the next day no one mentioned his haircut which wasn’t surprising, although Gibbs did give him a long look.  He felt himself tense but then forced himself to relax.  He looked good.  He knew he looked good.  This haircut was almost exactly like Claire had cut it that last time.  Okay maybe just a bit shorter, but not much.   He ran a hand down the back of his head self-consciously but Gibbs didn’t say a word.  Tony fought down the feeling of insecurity that echoed through him when Gibbs walked away.  It made him a little angry and left him feeling antsy, as though he’d screwed up somehow.  Confused but determined to shrug it off with his usual bravado, Tony just straightened his cuffs and moved back to his desk to get to work. 

 

Again he ran a hand over the back of his hair.  Claire was fond of changing it up every now and then.  The styles were never anything too drastic and he’d come to trust her judgment.  He wondered briefly what Cat would be like if they got to know one another.  It took a while, he knew, for the client/stylist relationship to grow and for trust to be earned.  Cat had taken a step in the right direction by doing what he’d asked.  Bossy stylists who didn’t listen didn’t last with him.  His appearance was too important, his image too critical, for just anyone to have so much power. 

 

Over the next two days, Tony found himself thinking about Cat quite often so, in his own tried and true way, he called her up and asked her out.  He smiled when she said yes.

 

***

 

“Oh my goodness, Tony.  You are obviously still dating the beautician, yes?” Ziva asked when he arrived at work on Monday morning three months later. 

 

Tony ran a hand over his much shorter hair and forced himself to take a deep breath.  “She’s a stylist, Zee-vah, not a beautician.  And yes, we’re still dating.”  It occurred to him that he hadn’t been discussing his love life like he normally did but he wasn’t quite sure what that meant right now.

 

“Whoa, Tony!   It doesn’t look like you can get on my case over my haircut with a cut like that!” McGee chortled as he rounded the partition in the bullpen.

 

Tony had prepared himself for the jibes after seeing the brush cut Cat had given him the night before but still had to work to hide his grimace.  He was tired.  They all were considering the case they’d just closed at zero dark thirty Sunday morning so it was no wonder he was a little low on patience.  He should have gotten more sleep instead of calling Cat and asking to see her.  Maybe if he’d been a little more on the ball, she wouldn’t have taken so much off and he wouldn’t be having this conversation now.  He had a brief wish that he hadn’t started letting her mess with his hair during their dates but Cat had been so – persuasive – not to mention that he very quickly learned just how sensual a haircut could be.  To be honest, tired or not, this haircut had been a hell of a lot of fun and Cat had even presented him with a little lock of his own hair, telling him that the best was yet to come.  He should have taken that as a warning, he now realized.  He thought back to how it all started. 

 

He’d been dating Cat for a couple of weeks when Claire had ended up quitting after her father died and had opted to move back home to help her mother.  It seemed like a logical step to make Cat his regular stylist.  He had to admit, though, that nothing about her was very _regular_.  He was getting a trim about four weeks into their relationship when, right there in a salon full of people, she began these little touches.  At first, the touches had been so discreet but it hadn’t taken long for her hand to snake under the cape to rub his chest and stroke his dick.  It seemed as though she’d grown a third arm because she never stopped cutting.  He kept thinking they would get caught but, somehow, they never did.  That was the second and last time she ever cut his hair in public.  After that, his haircuts always took place in her kitchen, naked, after which they always ended up having fantastic sex.  It didn’t take long for him to realize that his hair was getting shorter and shorter but, sweet God above, she was so incredible in bed he couldn’t really call her on it.  It hadn’t taken him long to figure out that she had a hair fetish.  One that was fueling what he now realized was a developing fetish for him.  McGee’s next snicker pulled him away from his thoughts, which was a good thing.  He so did not need to be thinking about his most recent version of spank material right now.

 

“Well, you’re probably right, McGoober,” Tony exclaimed, grateful for the respite from his pornographic mental images.  “…since there is so much about you that I **can** make fun of, I don’t need to focus on your hair…oompf!!”   He raised a hand to the short bristles on the back of his head and turned to Gibbs, only to find him staring at what was left of his hair.

 

“D’ya piss off your barber, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked with narrowed eyes.  Tony noticed he was surreptitiously rubbing his fingers against his palm, no doubt trying to get rid of that itchy feel of his bristles and he looked pissed.  His hair didn’t look that bad, did it?  But obviously Gibbs didn’t approve which was a thought that made Tony feel slightly sick to his stomach.  He hated feeling insecure about the image he portrayed to the world and, most importantly, to Gibbs.

 

“I believe he goes to a **stylist** , Boss…” McGee added helpfully but Tony ignored him.

 

“No, Boss, just changing it up.  After all, McFashion Plate was pretty persuasive about shorter hair being in season.  After all, look at Brad Pitt – the actor, not the doctor – and Zac Efron…” Tony’s voice trailed off as he drew a blank on other famous men with buzzed hair.

 

“And Charlize Theron…” Ziva added playfully, which earned her a glare.

 

“Well, this isn’t a damned GQ photo shoot, people.  Get to work.  I want those reports on my desk before lunch.”

 

“On it, Boss,” Tony said gratefully as he leapt towards his desk.

 

He began filling in the supply report and thought that Gibbs probably just didn’t like change.  Yeah, that was it.  After all, look at _his_ hair.  He was positive Gibbs hadn’t changed his hairstyle in over twenty years.  He again ran a hand over his bristles.  You’d think Gibbs would approve of his shorter style but you never knew with Gibbs.  It suddenly struck him as odd that while his hair was getting shorter, Cat was letting her own hair grow out.  He wondered if it had anything to do with that job interview she had.  He decided to ask her about it the next time he saw her and then got busy with work.  A few hours later, Abby called everyone down to her lab.

 

“What is it, Abs?  We’ve got work to do,” Gibbs groused as he walked into Abby’s lab. 

 

“Actually, Jethro, Abby called you all here on my behalf,” Ducky said as he entered pushing a cart with a cloth on top.

 

“Whatcha got, Ducky?” Gibbs asked and then Tony saw him nod knowingly when Ducky pulled the cloth from the cart.  Underneath was a bowl with an odd looking concoction, which Tony was unable to identify.  He saw Abby bounce and clap her hands and it was then that he remembered that Abby had asked Ducky for a plum pudding even though it was an English tradition rather than a Scottish one.  However, since Ducky had spent quite a few years in England, he was more than happy to indulge Abby’s wish.   

 

“I thought we were going to do this at your house for Christmas,” Tony asked in confusion. 

 

“Oh, yes, of course we will, Tony.  However, the tradition of plum pudding requires that it is made several weeks in advance on ‘Stir-up Sunday’, the Sunday before Advent, which was yesterday.  However, since you were all working until the wee hours and desperately needed your rest, I chose to bring the pudding to you.  So, without further ado, please take your turns stirring the pudding three times, from East to West in honor of the three wise men, and don’t forget to make your wish!”  Ducky’s statement was met with joyful laughter as each member took turns stirring the pudding while he dropped in several tokens.  “Now, do remember that your wish must remain a secret or it will not come true,” he admonished with a smile.  “These are blessings for the coming year.  This is a silver coin for wealth,” he said and then dropped in the coin.  “A wishbone for good luck, a silver thimble for thrift, a ring for marriage…” he continued, dropping in each item as he identified the silver offering.  “If you get the token in your portion of the pudding, that blessing shall be yours,” he said with a warm smile.

 

Tony laughed as Abby bounced a few times with her eyes closed before taking her turn.  Ziva, looking confused, just did as she was told with a small smile.  Both Tim and Jimmy joked loudly during their turn but made their wishes just the same.  Tony took his turn stirring the pudding, at a loss as to what he should wish for since his true wish of having Gibbs as his was an absolute impossibility.  His mind blank, he laughed loudly and pretended to make a wish while saying “Oh, yeah, **_this’ll_** come true!”  He hoped the sarcasm in his statement remained firmly in his head.

 

Gibbs had to be cajoled by the entire room before he took his turn with a scowl.  Three perfunctory stirs later, he growled for everyone to get back to work which they did good-naturedly despite Gibbs’ attitude.  Tony sauntered towards the elevator with everyone else and turned to see that Gibbs hadn’t joined them.  Instead, he remained staring at them – at him – as the doors closed leaving him to wonder what was going through Gibbs’ mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“You know, when we met, your hair was pretty short.”  Tony leaned back into her couch as Cat snuggled in next to him.  He draped his arm over the back of the couch, resting his hand lightly on her nape.  They’d just had dinner and were going to watch a movie but instead of paying attention to the images on the TV screen, he began playing with her soft, dark hair.

 

“Yeah,” Cat said as she slid into his lap, apparently deciding to ignore the movie, too.  “I’ve always had short hair growing up.  I think my Dad wanted a son so I tried to be the best son I could,” she added solemnly but then spoiled it by giggling.

 

“So you were a tomboy?” Tony asked, imagining a dark-haired little girl with a smudged nose and scraped knees.  “What sport?”

 

“Softball,” she answered and Tony smiled, amending his mental picture to add a baseball bat.  “Junior League MVP four years in a row.  Then I hit my teens and Mom finally got what she wanted, a girl to share clothes, make-up and hairstyles with – well, at least until I figured out that I preferred keeping my hair short.”  She played with the short hairs on his head as though to emphasize that point.  “So, since I’m going to visit my family over Thanksgiving week, I thought I’d grow it out for her since she doesn’t like my usual cut and still blames my Dad for my love of short hair,” she murmured and then began laying tiny little kisses across his brow.

 

“What’s your usual cut, Kitty Cat?” he asked, using his pet name for her as he slowly unbuttoned her top, movie now forgotten.  He leaned forward to breathe in her scent and to lay little licks and kisses over the soft mounds of her breasts.

 

“Oh, mm, flattop, high-and-tight…”

 

Tony felt a spasm in his dick and let out a low groan.  High-and-tight?  He looked up at her face and tried to imagine her dark hair short and bristled.  How short did she go?  Would it be down to the bone or like sandpaper?  He ran his hands up her back and then down again to cup her ass.  He pulled her hips down against his rapidly filling dick.

 

“Mmm, sounds – and feels – like you like that idea,” Cat purred in a low voice while grinding obligingly against the hardness building up in his groin.  “I’ll be getting it cut again after Thanksgiving.”

 

“What about Christmas or your graduation?  Won’t your Mom want it longer for that?  What about that job interview?” Tony asked as he thrust up against her pleasurable weight.  He moved his head forward and mouthed her breast through her clothes which he desperately wanted to get rid of so he began to slide her blouse from her shoulders.

 

“My, my, aren’t you the nosey one!  First, there is no graduation ceremony since its mid-year.  Secondly, they’re visiting my brother over Christmas.  He’s a Marine stationed in Okinawa,” Cat replied as she tossed her blouse behind her.  “Besides, it’ll be a while before I see her again if that job comes through.  And as for my hair, my interviewer had a buzz cut so I’m sure she wouldn’t mind either of my regular cuts.”

 

Tony nodded as he unbuttoned her pants, his thoughts miles away from Christmas, graduations and job interviews.  Instead, he envisioned a Marine who looked just like Cat with the same dark hair and blue/grey eyes but masculine, very masculine.  He ran his hands over the lacy cups of her bra and imagined a flat, muscled chest with a little hair.  Yeah, dark hair, he thought although the dark curls he imagined morphed slightly into silver and black tufts.  He groaned again and busied himself with unfastening her bra.  The weight of her firm breasts were resting in his palms when she spoke again.  He was so entranced with the tightening of her areolas as he rubbed them with his thumbs that he almost missed her next question.

 

“Would you like to cut my hair?”

 

He stopped and looked up at her twinkling blue/grey eyes and saucy smile.  “Wh-what?”

 

Cat slipped from his lap to unzip her boots.  She pulled them off and then stood up to push her pants and panties down her thighs to reveal her hairless mound which Tony completely ignored as he stared at her.  His heart was pounding.  He was positive he couldn’t possibly have heard her correctly.

 

Cat knelt in front of him and began unbuttoning his shirt.  “I want to teach you to cut my hair.  I did go to school to learn my craft and I was the best in my class.  Really.”  She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and paused to look at him.  “Besides, I think you’d really get off on cutting my hair,” she said frankly as she stood, grabbing his hands and pulling him up so that she could get his pants undone.

 

Tony shook his head.  The thought of using clippers had his heart hammering.  He could feel the curl of excitement in his belly and the telltale wetness in his shorts announcing just how arousing that thought was.

 

“I’d fuck it up,” he said faintly with a small shake of his head, which was in contrast with how badly he really did want this.

 

“I’ll teach you,” she promised and pushed his boxers down letting his completely hard dick bounce up and down a bit.  She smiled widely at the sight and looked up at him.  “Trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you could go get a job in the nearest military barber shop.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath and stepped out of the puddle of clothes on the floor as Cat stood up.   He looked down at her, her beautiful body so small compared to his.  Bending down, he pulled her close and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.  It didn’t take long before she was moaning and breathless.  Bending down, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  Laying her gently on the bed, he eased himself down next to her and cradled her face in his hands.  He looked at her hair and imagined the cuts she’d mentioned.  He ran his fingers through the soft locks.

 

“Okay,” he said with a smile and proceeded to thank her the way he knew best. 

 

**

 

“Damn it, DiNozzo!”  Gibbs growled and Tony froze.  What had he done now?  He looked around and tried to figure what it was he’d forgotten or fucked-up and although he had no clue what it could be, he tensed in anticipation.  No matter what it was, he found himself hoping for a head-slap and waited expectantly.  It never came.

 

“Going for coffee,” Gibbs said and threw Tony’s latest report back on his desk.  “Fix that!” he yelled before stalking off leaving Tony standing by his file cabinet, confused and disappointed yet again. 

 

“What did you do, Tony?” Ziva asked from her desk.

 

Tony shot her a quick glance, looking for some indication of amusement or exasperation or something that would tell him she understood, maybe even shared, whatever it was that had Gibbs so pissed off at him.  He ground his teeth in anger when instead of amusement, he saw concern.  Things were worse than he thought if Ziva was actually worried about him. 

 

“I don’t know, Ziva,” he said seriously and ran a hand over his closely buzzed head.  It was a habit he’d developed lately as his hair had gotten shorter and shorter.  His hair was actually shorter than McGee’s now which had opened him up for all kinds of harassment from the younger agent.  Even Abby and Ziva had gotten in on the jokes for a while but it hadn’t lasted.  The angrier Gibbs got, the less they harassed him about his hair.  The tension in the bullpen had increased considerably and nothing he did seemed to make things better.  While he was accustomed to keeping the team running smoothly by drawing Gibbs’ ire towards himself and away from everyone else, this was becoming ridiculous.  It was like every iota of Gibbs’ bad mood was directed solely at him.  At this point, he honestly wished for a return of the harassment.  At least that had been good-natured.  Since his very presence seemed to piss Gibbs off, he was actually considering not attending their usual Christmas dinner, positive that his presence would ruin the evening for everyone – unless Gibbs decided not to attend but he couldn’t see that happening.  Abby was helping Ducky set everything up and he was positive Gibbs wouldn’t disappoint her by failing to attend. 

 

He picked up his report and looked through it, hoping against hope that Gibbs had actually made some notation that told him what was wrong this time.  It came as no surprise when he didn’t find anything.  He ran a hand over his face, noting with distaste the rough feeling of his week-old growth.  Cat had mentioned wanting to see him with a beard but he’d balked and had offered to grow a goatee instead.  He knew he looked good with a goatee but didn’t really care for facial hair.  He’d only grown it before for undercover work.  He idly scratched at it, frowning at how itchy it got not to mention that he was always worried that he had crumbs or something caught in it.

 

With a sigh, he again reviewed his report.  Maybe there was something in his reference to the evidence.  He double checked everything and decided he could add a bit more detail but he’d need to double-check a couple of facts with Abby.  With that decided, he told Ziva he was headed downstairs.  He left, taking the report with him.

 

“Mmm, looking good, hotshot!” Abby said as soon as he walked into the lab.  Or, at least he thought that was what she said considering the decibel level of her music.  He looked down at his clothes and tugged on his sleeves.  He wore a white button-down shirt open at the collar, a black blazer and jeans.  He wondered if maybe Gibbs felt he should have worn a tie…  God!  What was he thinking?  Gibbs didn’t give a damn about ties, or clothes, or hair…

 

“Hey, Tony-boy,” Abby said, suddenly right up next to him and giving him a hug.  “What’s got you so twisted up?”

 

Tony grinned his usual ‘what, me?’ grin but saw immediately that Abby wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re breaking up with Cat!  I really like her…” Abby wailed.  While Tony was glad Abby, the only ‘family’ member who’d met Cat so far, approved of her, he almost wished he could lie and say breaking-up was what was on his mind.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it to the dinner at Ducky’s, Abs…”  He winced immediately as pain shot through his upper arm after Abby’s punch.

 

“What do you mean you’re not going to make it?”  Abby yelled.  “This is all planned out!  You and Cat have to be there!”

 

“Well, see, it’s just that Cat might have this family thing coming up…” 

 

“Ton-neee!  This is **_our_** family thing!  I can understand if Cat can’t make it, but you **_have_** to be there!” 

 

Tony blew out a breath and decided he had to come clean with Abby.  She meant too much to him to lie.  “Abs, really, I want everyone to have a good time and right now, Gibbs hates me.  I don’t know why but I really think that if I show up, maybe he won’t…”

 

Abby grabbed both of his shoulders.  “You are wrong!  Gibbs does not hate you!  How can you even think that?  Sure, he’s been kind of a bear lately…”

 

“Kind of a bear, Abby?  Really?  He barely looks at me, hates everything I do, constantly throws all my work back on my desk…”

 

“I know he doesn’t head-slap you anymore,” Abby added sadly and Tony realized that she really did understand that something was wrong.  “And I know how much that hurts,” she said and Tony felt a pang because she knew that he cared for Gibbs but, like him, she also knew Gibbs was straight.  “Maybe I can talk to him,” she offered hopefully.

 

“No, Abby, please don’t do anything, okay?  I’ll figure it out.  I promise.”  She looked so sad he couldn’t do anything other than to pull her into his arms.  “Cat and I will be there, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.  Now, can we go over the evidence for my report for a bit?  Gibbs kicked this back again and I have to figure out what he didn’t like.”  He smiled when Abby seemed to immediately brighten up just at the thought of going through evidence.  He decided right then that he’d had enough of Gibbs’ treatment.  He was going to find out just what his problem was.

 

Tony left her a short while later.  He was still thinking about what could possibly have crawled up Gibbs’ ass.  He turned the corner headed towards the elevator when he saw Gibbs getting in the elevator.  In a split-second decision, he jogged over and slid his hand in the elevator doors just before they shut.  He smiled at the inevitable glare Gibbs threw his way.  The elevator had just begun to move when he slammed the emergency button.

 

“Spit it out!” Gibbs growled as soon as he turned around. 

 

Tony nodded.  “Right, because we both know the last thing you’d ever want to do in the world is talk to me,” he said bitterly.  When it looked as though Gibbs was going to be as mute as usual, he continued.  “What is your problem with me, Boss?  Am I screwing up the job?  If that’s the case, tell me what the hell I’m doing wrong so I can fix it.  I’m not a mind-reader although I used to think that I could read you pretty well, but I gotta tell you, I’m at a loss here!  You want me off the team?  Fine, I’ll submit my resignation and you won’t see me darkening NCIS’ doorway again.  Apart from that, the only thing that comes to mind is the fact that I’ve changed my look.  Then I head-slapped myself because you couldn’t possibly give a damn about what I look like, right?  Is it the haircut?  Just tell me, Boss.  What did I do to piss you off?”

 

Tony didn’t care if he was almost pleading with that last question.  All he knew was that his stomach was churning and his chest was aching.  He’d thrown in that bit about resigning on a whim and then wished to God he hadn’t.  What if that really was what Gibbs wanted?  He didn’t want to leave.  Abby was right, this team was his family and Gibbs was…  Regardless of whatever stupid, hopeless dreams he had about what Gibbs could be to him, he still didn’t want to leave. 

 

Gibbs stared at him for what seemed an eternity before he finally growled out, “It’s not the hair and you’re not leaving.  You’re mine until I say otherwise.”

 

_But is that day coming soon?_  Tony wondered.  Nothing Gibbs had said helped at all.  He searched the icy blue eyes for some hint, some clue as to what Gibbs was thinking but found nothing.  Tony didn’t know what to do. All of his previous anger slipped away leaving him feeling empty and lost.  He watched dully as Gibbs slapped the emergency button again.  The elevator began moving.

 

“So that’s it?  That’s all you have to say?”

 

“Get your report done and call it a day,” Gibbs said just as the door opened.  Without another word, he stepped out. 

 

Tony followed slowly and returned to his desk.  He made the few changes he’d decided upon while with Abby and then printed the report again.  He signed it and carried it over to Gibbs’ desk.  Gibbs gave it a quick review and nodded once. 

 

“That’s it, everyone,” he said gruffly.  Ziva and Tim didn’t delay at all in their departure.  Tony gathered up his things and put on his overcoat, his movements slow and almost painful.  With a last look at Gibbs sitting at his desk, Tony left the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

It was Saturday morning and Tony carefully moved the clippers over the black-haired practice head, shearing off miniscule portions of hair until he got the shape he wanted.  He’d been practicing on fake heads for a few weeks now, sketching and studying diagrams and watching videos.  It was a lot of work but he had fun and, most importantly, it kept his mind off of work and Gibbs.  Besides, being with Cat was easy and relaxing.  She made no demands on him other than to mess with his hair.  It was enough, he told himself, grateful that he had Cat to spend time with during his week off.  Due to the regular rotation, his team had Christmas week off but would report back as well as pick up stand-by during New Year’s week.  Normally, when they had time off like this, he’d just go into work anyway.  It kept him busy as well as sane.  This year, Cat was keeping him sane.

 

Tony ran the comb over the soft brush of hair and a few more clippings landed on his naked belly but he took no notice.  This had to be perfect because this was his final exam, so to speak.  He had to get it right if he wanted to cut Cat’s hair.  It was more difficult than it looked, especially since he was battling a hard-on from hell.  Nevertheless, he was happy with the look of the flat-top he’d created.

 

Cat moved in from the side, giving verbal direction and praise but despite how important this was to him, he really wished she’d move away.  Her naked flesh was distracting and it forced a war in his head over the source of his erection.  Was it the soft breasts and hairless pussy pressing up against his back and thigh or the thought of Gibbs sitting still under his hands as he shaped the silvery strands into a tight Marine cut?  Ever since this had all started, he’d had nightly visions of Gibbs in the chair before him, watching with those steely eyes while he cut his hair.  He could almost feel the hard, calloused hands holding him by the hips while he pushed the clippers over his head. 

 

Geez, he was so fucked up.  He had Gibbs in his dreams but his reality was a gorgeous, wonderful woman who, despite their mutual realization that their relationship wouldn’t progress beyond deep friendship, was an absolute wildcat in bed.  Their haircutting sessions always resulted in some of the hottest, most exuberant sex he’d ever shared with a woman.  Yeah, Dream Gibbs called to him but in reality, his boss had him regretting ever stepping foot in NCIS let alone falling in love with the bastard.  He used to be able to tell what Gibbs was thinking but lately Gibbs was harder to read than ever unless, of course, you looked solely at the anger in his eyes.  He sighed, pushing away the thought of how much his Boss hated him right now and how much that knowledge hurt.

 

“Perfect,” Cat announced suddenly, shattering his thoughts of Gibbs and bringing him back to the here and now.  He looked down at Cat as she turned the practice head around to view the cut from all angles.  “I’d say you’re about ready to work on me.”

 

“Now?” Tony asked, eager at the thought of shearing off Cat’s nearly collar-length hair.

 

“No, not now.  I want this,” she growled and wrapped her hand around his erection making him groan in response. 

 

He put down the clippers and comb he’d been using to achieve the flat-top that was so flat a jet could land on it and reached for her but she stepped back. 

 

“But not quite yet, lover,” she said with a smile and pulled a chair into the middle of the kitchen. 

 

Tony groaned at the thought of having to wait while Cat cut what little hair he had left yet again.  “Really, Cat?  What’s left to cut?” he asked in frustration and then dropped a hand to squeeze the base of his dick and grimaced.

 

“Come and find out,” Cat said playfully and gestured to the chair.

 

Tony was forced to get into the chair hoping that she’d be satisfied with a quick buzz so that they could get down to business.  As usual, Cat didn’t bother with a cape.  She just picked up the clippers and snapped them on.  Tony was forced to grab his dick again as that pop and hum made his hard flesh twitch.  She stood in front of him, one leg in between his thighs as she ran her hand over his bristles.  He noticed that there was no guard on the clippers at all and he almost groaned at the thought.  He lifted his hands to hold her hips, running his thumbs over the soft skin at the junction between her soft, bald pussy and her thighs.  He was always amazed at how smooth her lips felt and he praised whoever had invented laser hair removal.  Her entire body was this way, smooth and soft and so sensitive he could make her come just by stroking his fingers over her body.  The memory made his breath hitch and then he groaned when Cat pulled his head forward until his forehead rested between her breasts.  His hands slid back until he had her creamy butt cheeks in hand.  He sighed happily as he nuzzled the soft skin of her breasts lightly, inhaling her sweet scent as she began to run the clippers up the back of his head.  He could feel the light touch of tiny hairs raining across his back and shoulders as she gently moved his head around.

 

“Your beard tickles so much.  I love it,” she said softly as she continued the cut, now pushing his head back so that she could cut the hair at the top of his head and temples, slowly pushing the clippers back and then running her hand over his scalp after each pass. 

 

He moved his hand and began to lightly thumb her clit, rubbing his thumb up and down through her moist heat when Cat suddenly stepped away from him.  He reached out to her but she danced away with a laugh so he watched her through narrowed eyes as she walked over to the sink and ran the hot water.  She shut it off and turned around and at that moment he knew exactly what she intended to do. 

 

“Cat…” he protested quietly, his stomach flipping, his insecurities running amok, leaving him feeling scared and excited and hating himself and her for his excitement.  His dick throbbed even harder, slick drops of pre-ejaculate sliding down his hard flesh.  Desperately, he grabbed his cock and squeezed as she placed the hot towel around his head.

 

“Fuck, Cat!  I need you, need to come…”

 

“Hold it, lover.  Hold it for me,” she said as she un-wrapped the towel and set it aside. 

 

Tony heard a slight hiss and realized at that moment that his eyes were closed.  He opened them in time to see her palm being filled with steaming white foam which she then spread over his head.  He was panting now and he could feel the tickle of sweat dripping down his back.  He placed his sweaty palms over her hips and jerked slightly when he felt the razor being dragged over his scalp. 

 

“Careful, babe, I don’t want to nick you.  Be still for me,” Cat said as she continued the soft strokes. 

 

Tony could hear the scraping sound of the stubble being cut and he thought he was going to die if he didn’t come soon.  He knew he was moaning with every stroke of the razor.  His moan turned into a groan of intense frustration when Cat applied a second coating of foam on his head.

 

“Cat,” he complained loudly, not caring now that he was whining in desperation.  She just shushed him again and continued the shave, the strokes of the razor now traveling in the opposite direction from before.  He’d never been so grateful in his life when she finally set the razor down.  He felt the towel on his head at the same time that she sat in his lap, her dripping wet pussy sliding easily over his raging hard dick.

 

“Oh, God, Cat!” he shouted at the incredible sensation as he grasped her hips, sure he was leaving bruises but unable to stop himself.  She lifted her hips slightly and he slid down in the chair a bit as he helped her slide up and down on his dick, her slick heat enveloping him in heaven.  He didn’t know, and didn’t care, when she dropped the towel.  All he knew was that her fingers were lightly playing over his incredibly sensitive scalp.  He began to shiver at the sensation and thrust up even harder into her tight, wet pussy.  She had her arms wrapped around his head, the palm of one hand spread out across his bald scalp and the other holding tight to his shoulder as she rode him hard and he prayed the chair would hold up.  He thrust up again and again and threw his head back in ecstasy when she clamped down hard around his cock.  Distantly, he heard her moans and shouts which drove him even harder.  A few more thrusts had him spewing his seed inside of her, shouting his completion into her shoulder.

 

He didn’t know how long it took before his heart rate calmed.  He was still breathing hard when he opened his eyes to look up at Cat.  He saw her looking down at him, a wide satisfied smile on her face.

 

“Damn,” he panted, “that was…”

 

“Not over yet, lover,” Cat said and then slowly lifted herself off of his lap with a low moan.

 

“Are you all right?” he asked in concern but she just smiled.

 

“Come and look,” she said and then took his hand and led him to the bathroom. 

 

She stepped back while he looked into the mirror.  He couldn’t believe what he saw.  Up until now he’d had a least a little hair, but now there wasn’t even the faintest hint of stubble.  He ran a hand over his amazingly sensitive scalp with a low groan and felt another stirring at his groin.  He looked down when Cat slipped in next to him, smiling at their reflection.

 

“You look fantastic,” she said smugly.  “I can’t wait until you cut my hair.”

 

Tony looked back and eyed himself more critically.  He had to admit he did look all right without any hair.  His ears didn’t stick out too badly and the goatee helped.  He decided it was a good thing that he’d had such short hair up until now.  Otherwise his scalp would have been totally pale.  He thought of actors who successfully carried off the bald look.  Bruce Willis was all right.  Travolta shaved his head but then so did Howie Mandel.  They both had goatees, he thought with a slight frown.  He looked better than Howie, he decided, but then brightened when he thought of Matt Damon and Jake Gyllenhaal.  He could do this.  It suddenly occurred to him that he’d be bald at Ducky’s dinner that night and he had a bout of cold feet.  Gibbs was going to hate this.

 

“Have you ever thought about getting your ears pierced?” Cat asked suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.  He remembered Kate jokingly telling Gibbs that he wanted to once, to cover over another conversation.  Gibbs’ response had been sure – if he wanted to look like a gay pirate.

 

“No,” he said definitively.  “Shower?” he asked instead, not wanting to think about the dinner that night or piercing or anything else at this point.  He was too busy imagining what the water would feel like running over his sensitive scalp.

 

“No,” Cat answered with a smile, mimicking him.  “I need my hair cut first.  Can’t go to the party unless I’m looking my best, now can I?”

 

_Oh, God_ , Tony thought to himself as he unconsciously brought a hand to his dick.  _Cat was going to kill him.  Death by orgasm and what a way to go!_ Then, with a wide smile, he took Cat by the hand and led her back to the kitchen.  She sat down in the same chair and looked up at him expectantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Naked, Tony stood in front of her, so nervous now that his erection had wilted away.  She reached up with warm, gentle hands and massaged his belly.

 

“It’ll be fine, lover.  I trust you,” she said, her eyes radiating sincerity.  So, with a deep breath, he picked up the scissors and began.  Lifting tufts of hair between his fingers, he trimmed the length down to get rid of the bulk.  Over and over, he lifted the dark locks and snipped them away until he’d shortened her hair to roughly one inch all over.  God, he was getting turned on.

 

“How short do you want it?”

 

“To the bone on the sides and back.” 

 

Tony felt a lurch in his stomach equal to the throb at his groin.  He looked into her eyes and saw encouragement so he moved on to the next step.

 

Still looking to get rid of a majority of the bulk as well as to extend the haircutting experience, he put the ¾ -inch guard on the clippers and stepped behind Cat.  Knowing exactly how to make this more enjoyable, he held the clippers just behind her left ear and then turned them on.  He smiled when she jumped lightly at the loud pop and buzz of the clippers.  He pushed her head down until her chin met her chest, holding her head in place with one hand while massaging her scalp lightly with his fingertips.  Playfully, he set the cord-end of the clippers against her nape and saw her shiver as the vibration of the clippers hummed against the base of her skull.  Tiny little goose bumps pebbled her skin and with a quick glance over her shoulder, he saw that her nipples had tightened and he groaned slightly in pleasure at the sight.  Without further ado, he reversed the clippers and set them at Cat’s nape.  Slowly, he pushed them up through the dark hair all the way up to her crown leaving a swath of ¾-inch hair.  He heard her moan over the sound of the clippers and smiled at her pleasure which made his own pleasure climb until he was again hard.  With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the clump of dark hair so that it landed on her breast.  He remembered the clumps of his own hair as he was clippered back at the academy.  Back then they’d slipped easily down the black vinyl cape as though the cape was a playground slide.  Here, each tuft clung desperately to Cat’s skin as though loath to stray too far from her head.  Again and again, he brought the clippers to her nape and pushed them up to cut another swath of dark hair, flicking each tuft of hair onto her breasts until the combined weight of all that hair caused a soft, dark avalanche to fall to her thighs and the floor below.   

 

Moving to the side, he began cutting the hair at her temples, pushing the clippers back over her ears and up the sides, first the left side and then the right.  By this time Cat was moaning more loudly, one hair-covered hand teasing her nipple, the other buried deep in her pussy.  Tony bit his lip, moaning softly under his breath and then pushed the clippers straight over the top of her head, giving her a long, reverse Mohawk.  Again he plowed another furrow over her head until he’d stripped her completely.  He stopped to pull her head back and give her a bruising kiss, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth.  He pushed her hands away from her pussy to explore that area for himself.  He moaned into the kiss as his fingers slipped over her wet lips and then into her hot, wet channel.  He flicked her clit with his thumb and she bucked her hips up and down, crying out against his mouth in pleasure.  He pulled back and held her head to his chest until she calmed down.  He stroked her dark pelt.  It felt so soft and he figured that her hair was now as long as it was when they first met.  It felt so good between his fingers but he knew it would feel even better soon.  He changed the guard on the clippers to a shorter one. 

 

The second round of clipping proceeded much more quickly despite Cat’s constant writhing as she went for round two – or was it three?  Now she was at one-half inch all over.  Her head felt like velvet and he saw that she had both hands working between her thighs now.  Again he changed the guard only this time he only buzzed the sides and back of her head so that her hair was down to one-quarter inch.  He needed to be careful, though.  They’d reached the point in the cut where he needed to be more precise.  He shut off the clippers and set them aside and then laid a hand on Cat’s shoulder and leaned over to look at her.

 

“Kitty Cat,” he said softly.   She paused and laid her head back and looked at him through half-opened eyes.  She smiled softly, pleasure loosening her limbs so that she sprawled over the chair.

 

“Time to get serious, huh?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said with a wide smile of his own.  Cat reached out and stroked his erection lightly and then promised to be good which made Tony laugh because he knew better.  She sat back up and behaved for the most part, fondling him as he carefully used the balding clippers where he needed them.  He then began spreading lather over the sides and back of her head.  She remained very still as he shaved her twice just as she had done for him.  Then he tapered the hair he’d left near her crown.

 

A short while later, Tony finished using the clippers over a comb to create a perfectly flat, horizontal plane across the top of her head.  He ran his hand back and forth over her head, from the bristles at the front down to the bare skin at the back and sides of her head.  The feel of her bare scalp under his hands was a massive turn-on.  Hell, he’d been so hard the entire time he cut her hair that by the time he was done, he was dripping.  It didn’t help that every time he stood in front of Cat, she reached out to stroke his erection. 

 

“Please stop, Cat.  I really don’t want to screw this up,” he said, stepping back quickly when she began fondling his balls.  

 

“I trust you, Tony,” Cat said calmly.  “I can tell it’s going to be perfect.”

 

Determined to do well, Tony stepped closer to finish the cut, making sure every hair was perfect as it tapered down from the crown of her head.  Finally, he was satisfied with his work and put down the comb and clippers.  At Cat’s direction, he got some butch wax in his hands and ran it through the short, half-inch bristles.  Although her hair was short enough to stand on its own, he wanted to make sure he got every single hair exactly as he wanted.  When he was done, he stepped back to survey his work and felt a flush of pride.  Cat looked great in his opinion.  However, it was her opinion that mattered although her opinion would have to wait. 

 

Pulling her from the now-wet chair, he pushed her until she knelt on the floor on her hands and knees amidst the piles of her once beautiful dark hair.  She moaned and wiggled her ass.

 

“Come on, lover – now!” she demanded. 

 

Tony wasted no time getting on his knees behind her.  With one hand he spread his wetness over his cock and then, holding her hips, he plunged deeply into her eager pussy.  She screamed as he began to thrust into her, pushing harder at her command for more.  He reached around to finger her clit as he thrust forward, pushing them both to a fast climax. 

 

When he opened his eyes, Cat was resting her head on her forearms.  He was still buried inside of her, leaning over her back with one hand on her hip and the other on the floor supporting his weight.  Carefully, he sat back bringing her with him so that she rested on his thighs.  Tony felt himself slip out of her but he held her still, one arm around her waist and the other softly fondling one breast.  He kissed her neck and nuzzled her bare nape making her writhe against his spent cock.

 

“Come on,” he said somewhat nervously and together, they stood.  Taking her hand, he led her to the bathroom and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

“Oh, Tony, you did a great job!  Just like I knew you would!” she exclaimed with a soft pant as she held up a second mirror so that she could check the back of her head.  She ran a hand over the bristles standing up in front and over the bare skin at the back of her head and moaned ecstatically.  With that sound, Tony finally relaxed.  He pulled the mirror from her hand and set it down on the counter.  He then pulled her into his arms and claimed her mouth before pushing her towards the shower. 

 

They washed slowly, running soapy hands over denuded skin and laughing at the intense sensation of warm water running over their scalps.  Tony was hard again before they were through.  They took the time, however, to dry themselves off and to clean up the mess in the kitchen.  It took longer than expected because they kept stopping to run their hands over one another’s heads and bodies, to kiss and lick newly accessible skin. 

 

When they were done, Tony took Cat by the hand and led her down to the bedroom.  He pushed her down onto the bed.  It didn’t take too long before their hands were all over one other, the slow gentle loving from before escalating into a passionate frenzy.  The dual sensation of having her hand stroke his bare scalp while his own stroked her short bristles was amazing.  She was on top of him, sucking and biting his nipples as he caressed her head.  He threw his head back in pleasure as she kissed and nipped her way down his body. 

 

“God, fuck yeah!” he cried when she sucked him into her mouth.  He kept his hands on her head and rubbed his own against the pillow, glad once again that she shared his love of high thread-count sheets.  Everything was about sensation and he was losing his mind.  Eyes closed, he was lost to everything except the feel of a hot mouth on him, his fingers lightly petting silver bristles and his sensitized scalp rubbing across expensive linens.  Words slipped from his lips although he had no idea what he said.  He became aware of a cessation of touch for a moment and opened his eyes, getting a mild shock upon seeing that he was with Cat.  How could he forget that?  But what was more was his confusion upon his realization that Cat was looking at him a bit strangely although she was still smiling.

 

“I can do that, lover,” she said and then slipped from the bed and moved to her dresser. 

 

Tony’s confusion grew.  He had no idea what he’d said to her or what she had in mind.  He grabbed his dick as he watched her take something from the drawer and unwrap some packaging before bending over to put her feet through some straps.  He leaned up on one elbow to watch in fascination while stroking himself slowly only to get the shock of his life when she turned and he saw the strap-on she sported proudly.

 

“What?  Cat…whoa,” he said, stroking his dick even faster.  He fell backwards onto the bed when she straddled him, the silicone dildo sticking out in front of her and bumping his erection lightly.  He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  He couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears.  He could only watch with wide eyes as Cat spread his legs.  Did he want this?  Hell, yeah he did.  It had been a while, but it wasn’t his first rodeo. Only how had she known?  What had he said?  At the feel of her lubed finger entering his ass, he relaxed with the realization that it didn’t matter.  Excitement coursed through him and he went with it, holding himself open as she stretched him, carefully exploring and teasing him open.  Tony was half-crazed with desire by the time Cat decided he was ready. 

 

“Roll over, Tony,” Cat said, lust darkening her eyes.

 

Tony didn’t want to, he wanted to be fucked facing her but knew there was no way she could hold his legs up by herself and he wanted to be able to touch her hair.  With a low groan he did as she asked and rolled over and spread his legs wide.  He felt the head of the strap-on nudging his entrance.  He was very aware of every single thing happening so he consciously relaxed himself further.  Slowly, so very slowly, Cat slid inside of him.  Tony breathed softly through the initial burn, asking her to pause as needed but, eventually, finally, she was inside of him.  God, it felt so good.

 

“Oh, yeah, fuck me, Cat…” 

 

“Call me Gibbs…”

 

_What?  OH, FUCK!_   “Cat…”

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand, just go with it.  Tell me what you want me to do…”

 

Tony couldn’t speak, just moan as Cat continued to fuck him.  _Gibbs.  He’d said or called Gibbs’ name.  And Cat was all right with that – oh, God, yeah._  “Just fuck me, Gibbs.  Fuck me hard…” he groaned when Cat did just that and shoved the dildo deep inside of him.  She had experience, obviously, and proved it by angling the dildo just right so that it brushed against his prostate, sending an electric thrill from the base of his spine all the way to the tip of his dick.  He couldn’t help it.  He screamed.

 

An interminable time later, Tony fumbled for his cock.  He had to come.  He was going crazy and Gibbs just kept up the thrusting, alternating his pace and position, but always returning to torture his prostate.  He felt his hand pushed away and he felt Gibbs’ body lay over his back as he reached around to stroke his dick.  He reached up with his hand and felt the bristly head and shit, fuck, he was so close.  He needed just a bit more pressure so he reached down towards his dick once more only to be pushed away.

 

“That’s mine.”  The words were growled in a low voice.

 

_FUCK!!_   “GIBBS!” Tony screamed and came so fucking hard the world stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

“Hey, Kitty Cat, about, uh, you know, about Gibbs…” Tony began a while later after they’d awakened from a short nap.  The truth was that he was both embarrassed and ashamed.  Why the hell couldn’t he get Gibbs off his mind?  Especially since he was in bed with Cat… 

 

“Shh, don’t worry,” Cat said with a giggle.

 

“What’s so damned funny about this?” Tony asked, both shocked and hurt at her attitude.  He was leaning up on one elbow and looking down at her.  He had to make her understand, hell, he had to try and understand it himself.  “The man hates me and yet here I am, screaming his name when I have you, an incredibly beautiful woman, in my arms.  God, Cat, I’m so fucked up!”

 

Cat levered herself up so that she was looking straight at him.  “No, Tony, you’re not.  You’re in love.”

 

She was so right but he’d never told her that in so many words.  Still, like Abby, she was close enough to him to have figured it out herself. 

 

“But isn’t it fucked up to be in love with someone who hates you?  Hell, he’s a Marine, been married four times – there’s no way he swings this way.  In fact, I’m pretty damned sure he doesn’t!  Tell me I’m not fucked up for falling for a straight man!”  Tony let himself fall back onto the pillow and threw his forearm over his eyes.  He felt her move, felt her warm hands on his arm as she pulled his arm away from his face.  He looked at her and saw the sad smile on her face.

 

“I know I haven’t met Gibbs yet, but you’ve told me a lot about him.  I think there’s more than you know going on with him and I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t hate you.  I think you two need to talk and I mean really talk, not that elevator nonsense you told me about.”

 

He groaned.  “God, why couldn’t I fall in love with you?”  Her only response was another bout of laughter and then Cat wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. 

 

“Because, lover, it’s not the right time for me to fall in love.  I have to believe that because you would be so easy to fall in love with.  As for you, your heart was taken before I ever stepped foot in this city.  Now, you just need to step up to the plate and make him talk to you.”

 

“Step up to the plate?  Is that something your father told you?”  Tony looked down, shaking his head silently.  “I’m a man.  This isn’t going to work.  I’ll probably find myself on another team or worse, transferred to another office.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Cat insisted softly.  “Besides, could it be any worse than what’s going on now?”

 

Tony had no answer for that.

 

**

 

“Hello!  I’m so very glad to see you both,” Ducky said jovially as they entered his home.  Tony figured Abby had run to him worried that they wouldn’t show.  For her sake, he was glad they decided to attend. He introduced Cat to Ducky and then took both his and Cat’s coats and laid them in the sitting room at Ducky’s direction.  He stood back for a moment and watched the two with a smile as Cat looked around the impressive foyer of Ducky’s home and then laughed when he noticed that Ducky, the old dog, only had eyes for his date.  He straightened his deep red tie and tugged on the sleeves of his new charcoal gray Ermenegildo Zegna suit and then took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

“Your home is so beautiful, Dr. Mallard!” she exclaimed softly. 

 

“Why thank you, my dear, and please, call me Ducky – all my friends do.  I’m so very glad you were able to join us tonight and, may I say, you look absolutely wonderful.  I do so admire your hairstyle,” Ducky said with obvious sincerity.

 

“Ducky, do I have to tell you that she’s taken?” Tony joked as he rejoined them.

 

“Well, you certainly are the lucky one, Tony,” Ducky said to Tony before turning back to Cat.  “Abby said you were beautiful but I’m afraid that adjective alone does not do you justice, my dear.”

 

“Why, thank you, Ducky, and please, call me Cat,” she replied.

 

Ducky turned back to Tony.  “And may I say, Tony that you are looking quite distinguished tonight as well.  I must say that you sport your new look quite well,” Ducky said with a smile. 

 

Tony laughed self-consciously and ran a nervous hand over his scalp as he thanked Ducky.   Cat had shaved him once more when they got to his apartment so that he could dress for dinner.  She wanted to make sure he was completely smooth for his debut.  He’d laughed at her comment but knew she was right.  He was sure Abby, at least, would be stroking his bald pate.  He ran a hand over his goatee once more and then picked up the bags that held the gifts he’d brought.   He’d left Cat’s gift at home intending to give it to her on Christmas morning.

 

“Well, then.  Shall we?” Ducky said, and then very graciously took Cat’s arm and led them into the gorgeously decorated library where everyone else waited.

 

“Oh my God, Tony!  You look fantastic!” Abby cried as she charged across the room to throw her arms around him.  With a glance down at Cat, he noted her ‘I told you so’ expression.  He couldn’t help it.  He laughed. 

 

Two seconds later, he also had Ziva and McGee and even Jimmy stroking his head, everyone laughing and complimenting both him and Cat on their hairstyles as he made introductions.  Peripherally, he noted Gibbs remained standing off to the side but he kept his attention on everyone standing around him. To say that they were all shocked to learn that he’d cut Cat’s hair was an understatement.  He withstood their jokes about his new career with a bright smile that belied the churning of his stomach.  He wasn’t quite sure if they weren’t foretelling his future.

 

Almost immediately, Ducky supplied them with the drink of their choice and he saw that Gibbs had disappeared so they moved to sit on Ducky’s antique settee which was right next to a beautifully decorated 10-foot tall Christmas tree.  As he seated Cat, he was again taken aback by how good she looked and it wasn’t just the haircut, he thought to himself humorously.  He’d never dated a woman with hair shorter than him and then rolled his eyes at his own thoughts – she definitely had longer hair than him no matter how short hers was.  Still, he figured he’d always been too caught up in the standard ideal of feminine beauty to truly appreciate the true variety of women in general.  Either that or he really was too shallow too look beyond the obvious.  Well, he found that he was continually learning in Cat’s company.  Her short hair really brought out her gorgeous eyes which were also high-lighted by her skin-tight, shimmery electric blue dress.  Her make-up was dramatic and exciting.  Her large, showy earrings constantly drew his eyes.  However, what he really felt was her most outstanding attribute was her confidence.  Like Abby, she wasn’t hesitant at all to show the world who she was. 

 

He glanced at Abby, her bright animation and elegant black lace dress also made her the center of attention.  Both ladies were unique, brilliant, strong women.  He envied them, he realized.  He spent all of his time hiding behind his masks, so hesitant to show the world who he really was for fear of rejection and hurt.  God, he was pathetic.  On his own, he would never have stepped outside of his comfort zone.  His hair, his clothes, his car, everything was chosen to present a particular image to the world.  Even now, he knew he exuded a confidence he didn’t really feel.  Yup, he was one hell of an undercover operative.

 

Tony felt a hand on his thigh and he listened enough to the conversation around him to laugh at the appropriate moments but his thoughts were still far away.  Yeah, there really was nothing confident about him.  He was such a coward, especially since he’d yet to get up the nerve to look at Gibbs let alone drag Cat over to formally introduce them.  

 

He responded lightly to something Abby said and then promptly forgot what it was they were discussing.  His thoughts were completely on Gibbs and his conversation with Cat earlier as they readied for dinner.  _Sure, step up to the plate, she said.  Hell, you can’t even look at the man!_ Tony admonished himself and then blew out a quiet breath as he looked at everyone other than Gibbs.  McGee sat with Abby who, unfortunately, kept shooting worried glances at both him and Gibbs.  McGee, at least, was laughing at a story Jimmy’s date, Breena, told.  Ziva sat with her date, a lawyer named Seth Hovitz, and both were speaking with Ducky.  Cat sat next to him, also listening to Breena’s story.  And where was Gibbs?  He’d mysteriously reappeared in his original position, still standing watch by the drink cart with bourbon number who-knows-what in his hand.  Why was he such a fool?  Why did he always have to find the most difficult path in life?  He ran his hand over his scalp as he steeled himself.  _Well, here goes…_  

 

Tony took a deep breath and turned his head and looked – and his heart sank.  Gibbs was so cold and – oh, God -- _disappointed_ as he stared right at him, eye-to-eye, that he felt his heart stop.  He was having a heart attack.  He was sure of it because his chest felt like it was in a vise.  Distantly, he felt a hand squeeze his thigh and he looked down at Cat.  He registered her concern and then looked up and breathed a sigh of relief because _that look_ was gone and Gibbs was back to a fierce glare.  Oh, good.  Fierce glare he could deal with.  He looked back down feeling suddenly chilled and clumsily grabbed his drink and downed it, ignoring Cat’s questioning glance.  He wanted another but knew he couldn’t walk over to the drink cart since it was right next to Gibbs.  Instead, he kept his eyes focused on the coffee table and pretended interest in the conversation around him while forcing himself to ignore that side of the room.  Actually, it would probably be better if they left.  Yes, that’s what they needed to do. 

 

He began formulating excuses to leave.  He was sure that if he could speak with Cat she’d back him up.  He was about to pull Cat away from the conversation when Ducky, bless him, brought him another drink, no doubt aware of the tension between him and Gibbs.

 

“Tony, I’d love to show you a particular antique ornament on my tree…” Ducky said and pulled on his arm making it pretty obvious that he had an agenda of his own.  He had no choice but to follow.

 

“Thanks, Ducky, but you know I just realized…”

 

“Now, now, Tony,” Ducky surprisingly interrupted with a pat to his arm, “you mustn’t let Jethro’s ill humor force any rash decisions.  This is my party, dear boy, and I would be so very unhappy if you chose to leave before dinner was even served – and the pudding, Tony!  You mustn’t lose out on the pudding.  Abby would be so disappointed.”

 

“Ducky…” Tony said in a choked voice and looked away to stare blindly at the tree.  He was horrified to feel the prickling of tears in his eyes so he blinked furiously to force them away.

 

“I can’t profess to know what is going on between you and Jethro, but please believe that whatever is driving Jethro’s anger, you had nothing to do with it.  Now, please – won’t you stay and share the evening with us?  It would please me very much.”

 

Tony closed his eyes.  He had to hand it to Ducky.  He knew him pretty well, knew exactly what to say…  He looked back at Ducky and saw the sincere desire that they stay in his eyes.

 

“Sure, Ducky,” Tony said graciously although the words burned like acid in his throat.  “There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

 

Surprisingly, the evening progressed well after that even though not a single word was exchanged between him and Gibbs.  Some pictures were taken and then they had dinner which was, as usual, exquisite and afterwards they returned to the library for coffee and Ducky’s plum pudding.

 

Ducky was smiling happily as he again explained the significance of the pudding while serving.  Topping each plate with a bit of rum butter, he reminded everyone to look for the tokens that had been placed in the pudding weeks before.  After everyone had coffee, they each dug in.  The heartfelt compliments to Ducky were interrupted by shouts every time someone found a token.

 

Jimmy laughed as he found the thimble stating that of course he would be thrifty since he was a poor student on a budget and wishing he’d found the coin instead.  Abby found the coin and offered to trade Jimmy to a round of laughter.  Cat found the wishbone and Tony explained that they should all wish Cat luck on getting the job for which she had interviewed.  None of the tokens evoked as much laughter, though, as Tony’s.  He found the ring in his pudding.

 

“Tony and Cat, sitting in a tree…” Abby began singing much to the couple’s chagrin and the amusement of everyone in the room with the exception of Gibbs, of course.  Nothing about the evening seemed to amuse him at all, Tony mused, although he still avoided really looking at Gibbs.  He could just feel the anger radiating off the man and wondered how no one else seemed to notice.  Except Cat, Abby, and Ducky, it seemed.  He’d caught Cat watching Gibbs at various times throughout the evening, especially during the gift exchange.

 

Everyone opened their gift, even Seth and Cat who had each received a thoughtful gift from Ducky.  Once again, both he and Gibbs seemed to be on the same page for Abby’s gift – they’d each found gothic cross necklaces which made her bounce in happiness.  He’d also found a beautiful Star of David for Ziva, a restaurant gift certificate for Seth, a bottle of fine scotch for Ducky, a selection of his favorite movies for Jimmy, a spa gift certificate for Breena, and a pipe just like the one Henry Higgins used in _My Fair Lady_ for McGee.   He watched wistfully when Gibbs opened his gift of an antique book on sailing and nodded when Gibbs said thank you.  When he opened his gift from Gibbs to find a valet box, he felt a lump in his throat at the realization that Gibbs had made it by hand.  He looked at Gibbs and choked out a thank you and received an inscrutable nod in return.  It took him a few moments to calm down and then turned to find Cat looking at him and then at Gibbs with a look of speculation in her eyes. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly while everyone around them chatted happily. 

 

“Earlier today, lover,” she answered coyly.  “And what we’ll do later tonight,” she added with a twinkle in her eyes. 

 

Tony felt his ass clench spasmodically, the resulting soreness making a blush work its way up his neck.  He wondered abstractedly just how far up his scalp it went.  Cat had packed the strap-on with her other things when they’d left her place that afternoon to go to his so that he could dress for dinner.  He growled playfully, looking forward to repeat of their earlier activities.   He still couldn’t get over how easily Cat had accepted that he obviously had a thing for his boss.  He sure as hell couldn’t accept it so easily.  Hell, if you consider the fact that the man in question was an absolute bastard and hadn’t said a word directly to him all evening and had only been coldly polite to Cat when introduced, he really questioned his sanity.

 

He was saved from further introspection by the tap of a spoon on a glass.  Ducky made a beautiful, heartfelt toast about how lucky he felt to have his family around him.  Tony smiled when he saw Abby dab her eyes with a black lace handkerchief.  Ducky finished with well-wishes for the coming year to which they all agreed heartily with joyous shouts of ‘hear, hear!’  Shortly thereafter, the party broke up since several of the people present still had plans to travel for the holiday which fell on Tuesday. 

 

Hugs and kisses as appropriate were dispensed and Tony helped Cat into her coat.  He’d hoped to be among the first to leave but sporadic conversations held them up and they ended up being among the last to leave.  He decided that was best.  He dawdled slightly, fiddling with scarves and gloves despite Cat’s amusement and was finally rewarded when Jimmy, Breena, Ducky, and Gibbs stepped outside, the rest having stepped out earlier.   

 

“You know, yours was the only hand-made gift.  You should’ve at least said good-night to him,” Cat chastised lightly.

 

Tony just shrugged his shoulders about Gibbs’ gift.  It was beautiful and he didn’t understand why Gibbs would bother making something for him, especially when he considered that look.  Bitterness welled up inside of him.  “Yeah, like he’s been so warm and friendly tonight – oh, wait a minute.  This is Gibbs we’re talking about.  He’s never warm and friendly,” Tony said drily as he picked up the bags with their gifts.  “Let’s just go home, okay?”

 

Cat just smiled and nodded and together, they stepped out of the door noting that the temperature had dropped considerably.  Tony’s first thought was that he might need to buy a hat.  His second was that they hadn’t delayed long enough – Gibbs was just closing the back door of Tim’s car.  It appeared Tim was driving Abby, Breena and a very tipsy Jimmy home.  With a final wave, Tim drove away leaving the four of them standing outside.  Gibbs ushered Ducky indoors since it was quite frigid out.  Both Cat and Tony strongly agreed and Ducky, somewhat half-heartedly, bade them a final farewell and went back inside leaving the three of them to walk to their cars together.  Tony sighed and then put a wide grin on his face.

 

“You driving, Boss?” he asked as he looked for Gibbs’ Charger, hoping that Gibbs was inured to the copious amount of bourbon he’d drunk tonight and that he could drive himself home. 

 

“Waitin’ on a cab,” Gibbs answered and then looked around.

 

Tony felt an elbow in his side and he shot Cat a glare which she returned with a bright smile.  “We can give you a lift, Boss,” he offered gaily which made Cat snort lightly.

 

Gibbs turned to look at him, his expression inscrutable.  “Nah, I’m good.  Thanks.”  He then gestured down the driveway with his chin so Tony turned and saw the cab drive up.

 

“Good, well, good-night, Gibbs.  Merry Christmas!” Tony called out as he hustled Cat towards their car without a backward glance, neither expecting nor receiving a response from Gibbs.  He opened the door for Cat and hustled her into the car with a muttered “brat!” aimed in her direction.  He just rolled his eyes at her giggle and then loaded the gifts in the back seat before walking around to the driver’s side. 

 

However, something made him pause and he looked back at Gibbs only to see him standing by the cab door, staring at him.  He felt an ache in his chest but couldn’t name why.  He raised a hand in farewell and watched as Gibbs just lifted his chin once in acknowledgement before getting into the cab.  Tony remained frozen in place and watched as the cab drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Tony was listless the next day as Cat called her parents with the good news.  He flipped through the TV channels and wondered how his life had become so empty so quickly.  Upon their arrival at Cat’s apartment after lunch, she’d found her answering machine light blinking.  She got the job only it wasn’t the exact job for which she’d applied.  As it turned out, the interviewer was so impressed with her qualifications that she’d been hired for another position, in Chicago at the corporate offices.  Cat would begin working right after the New Year. 

 

Although he was really very happy for her and they both knew exactly where they stood in their relationship, he couldn’t help but feel as though he was being abandoned.  He listened with half an ear as Cat explained that it wouldn’t take much for her to pack up and begin driving.  That was why the company had called her on a Saturday.  They wanted to give her some time to make whatever arrangements she needed in order to begin working right away.  Tony, so very experienced at leaving one job for the next, knew that she’d have no problem getting out, especially since he’d help her every step of the way.  He looked around.  She didn’t have much after living here for two years while she finished her degree.  In fact, he had only a little bit more stuff than she did and he’d been here for ten years.  He wondered idly if it wasn’t time for him to move on as well, make a clean break of it and start over some place where going to work every day wouldn’t be so very difficult.  He looked up as Cat bounced into the room and jumped onto the couch next to him, jarring his very tender ass a bit more.

 

“They’re so happy for me, Tony!” she squealed in excitement.

 

“Of course they are, Kitty Cat.  They love you and they know how much this means to you,” he said with a smile that he didn’t really feel and then kicked himself for his selfishness.  He smiled again and pulled Cat towards him.  “I’m going to miss you,” he said truthfully.

 

“I know, lover.  I’ll miss you, too,” she said and then ran her hand over his head.  “Will you keep this?”

 

Tony laughed ruefully.  “I don’t know.  Shaving myself isn’t nearly as much fun as having you do it,” he said.  He’d shaved his own head that morning with Cat’s help since she wouldn’t be around during the week to do it for him.  Now, with her leaving, he honestly didn’t feel as though it was something he wanted to do on his own.  He knew for certain that the goatee would go as soon as her car was out of sight. 

 

Her plan was to leave Christmas Day with the hope of avoiding some of the holiday traffic.  Padding her travel time just in case, she wanted to be at the corporate headquarters on Friday.  Her employer had already found an apartment for her so it would just be a question of settling in over the weekend.  All in all, that left them roughly a day and a half to get everything taken care of. 

 

“We don’t have to get started right away,” Cat said saucily and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“No, I guess we don’t.  Just no more Gibbs-play, okay?  I don’t think my ass can take any more.”

 

 “No problem, lover.  Now come here,” she commanded and pulled Tony’s head towards her to claim a kiss.

 

***

 

The next day and a half passed very quickly between the packing and impromptu visits so that Cat could say good-bye to all her friends.  It was now late on Monday, Christmas Eve, as Tony moved the last of the boxes of the things Cat needed to get rid of to the side of the living room.  Several of her friends had already been by to take what they wanted and the landlord would let the movers in to take what was left for donations on Wednesday.  He needed to call Abby and had a moment of panic when he realized his cell phone wasn’t in his pocket.  Using Cat’s house phone, he dialed his cell and heard it ringing in the bedroom.  He found it lying in the corner and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it hadn’t been inadvertently packed in a box that had already been taken from the apartment.  He shuddered as he dialed Abby’s number at the mere thought of having to explain its loss to Gibbs.  When Abby’s response of mission accomplished rang in his ears, he relaxed even more and then moved to finish the packing.

 

When Cat returned a short while later, they walked through the apartment one last time.  Tony realized that he was going to miss her kitchen.  They’d made a lot of really good memories there and he’d developed a pretty intense kink of his own through their activities.  When Cat’s friends had come by for her kitchen table, he’d had to bite his tongue to keep from asking if he could keep that one particular chair.  He’d been successful, fortunately, because there was no way in hell he could have explained his desire to keep a single chair out of the set.  Cat, that little minx, had laughed knowingly at him and, once her friends had gone, suggested he should commit Gibbs’ kitchen chairs to memory.  He chased her through the empty apartment, laughing at her squeals and then they made love one more time on the carpet in the empty bedroom.  Afterwards, they went out to dinner and then back to his apartment for their last night together. 

 

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear.  Tony looked down at Cat who was curled into his side, still sound asleep.  He’d tried his best to give her a night to remember and he was pretty sure he’d succeeded.    He really would miss her, he thought with a soft sigh.  She’d become a good friend and had introduced him to some surprisingly fun times.  He ran his hand over his head knowing that today would be the last day he’d shave it.  It had been fun while it lasted but, to be honest, the fun factor had come solely from Cat.   When she woke up, they made love one final time.  It was a bittersweet round of gentle touches and soft sighs, a few tears and earnest promises to keep in touch. 

 

Tony showered first and then shaved his head and around his goatee.  He dressed in a hunter green v-neck sweater and a pair of soft jeans.  Then, while Cat showered, Tony quickly put the finishing touches on Cat’s gift.  He then placed her gift under his Christmas tree and turned the lights on.  It was then that he noticed a box on the floor next to his tree and he wondered what Cat had gotten for him.  He’d find out soon enough, he decided.  He unpacked the gift bag from Saturday night, putting each of the gifts away in their proper place.  He hesitated as he put the valet box on his nightstand.  He ran his hand over the carved top as he noted the workmanship and beauty of the wood.  Opening it, he solemnly put the silver ring that had come in his pudding in a neatly-made little compartment.  _Not much chance of that coming true in the coming year.  Maybe there’s a five- or ten-year plan for blessings…_  With a rueful shake of his head, he left to go make breakfast.

 

Cat came out of the bathroom wearing his robe and walked straight into his arms.  He held her for a bit and then led her to the couch where he presented his gift to her.  He smiled at her soft ‘oh’ when she opened the box containing a gorgeous set of diamond studs and a two-sided picture frame.  He laughed when she ignored the earrings to examine the picture frame only to raise delighted eyes to his at her discovery of a picture of the two of them from their dinner at Ducky’s on one side and the mixed lock of both her hair and his on the other side. 

 

“Oh my God,” she said as she threw her arms around him.  “How did you possibly get this done so quickly?” 

 

“Abby helped,” Tony answered with a shrug.  That was the call he’d placed to Abby while at Cat’s apartment.  She was the one to take the picture and to send it to his printer in the appropriate size.  All he had to do was make sure his printer was set up.  He’d slipped a lock of her hair into his coat pocket on Saturday while they cleaned up from her haircut.  He’d just tied it together with the lock she’d given him earlier and then mounted it in the frame.  He was just happy that she liked the gift.

 

“Well, I love it.  It’s perfect,” she said as she set the frame on the coffee table.  “Now it’s your turn.”  She picked up the box Tony had noted earlier and handed it to him.

 

Tony hefted it with a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Cat laugh as he noted its weight and then set it on his lap.  Shooting her a mock suspicious look, he opened the box and found an envelope with his name written across the front.  He reached for it but Cat touched his hand and said ‘later’.  He smiled and looked back down and saw what was under the envelope: a full set of barber’s tools: a professional clipper set with all the guards, a set of balding clippers, combs and scissors, razors, and a black cape. 

 

“Whoa,” he said in shock, all kinds of possibilities forming in his mind as his heart rate sped up.

 

“Do you like it?” Cat asked, a small, worried frown forming between his eyes.

 

Tony gave her a smirk and then lifted the box off of his lap.  “What do you think?” he said with a gesture at his very obvious hard-on.  Cat squeed and bounced happily as she clapped her hands.  He set the box aside and he thanked her for several minutes.  When they pulled apart, he noted the kitchen clock.  It was nearly time for her to go.  She must have realized the same thing because her smile slid away and a wistful yet hopeful look came into her eyes.

 

“You know, I could take care of that for you,” she offered.

 

Tony pulled her back into his arms.  “I want to say yes but if I do, I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go.  I’m going to miss you, Kitty Cat,” he said into the soft brush of her hair. 

 

“Me too,” Cat said with tears in her voice.  He held for a little while but then she cleared her throat and pulled away.  “I’d better get dressed,” she said quietly. 

 

“Yeah,” Tony said and let her slip from his arms.  As she stepped into the bedroom, he could already feel the rising tide of loneliness that threatened to drown him.  Closing his eyes, he let his head drop into his hands.  His fingers spread out across his scalp and he recalled the incredible times they’d had together and he wondered if he’d ever have a chance to use Cat’s gift.  Somehow, he doubted it.

 

Less than an hour later, Cat shed a few more tears and he felt perilously close himself but then he smiled his best smile, gave her a huge hug and a deep kiss and sent her on her way with promises to keep in touch.  Tony stood on the sidewalk outside of his apartment and watched Cat’s car disappear around the corner before he turned to go back into his apartment.

 

He sat down on his couch and looked at his little Christmas tree with its cheery blinking lights for a moment before reaching over to shut them off.  The way he felt right now, cheery lights were the last thing he needed.  He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting on the couch staring blindly at the box Cat had given him before he leaned forward to put the cover on.  Then he saw the letter.  Curious, he slid his finger under the flap and opened it.

 

_Hey, Lover,_

_This is actually the second part of your Christmas present.  I have to admit to cowardice, though, so my phone is turned off.  At any rate, I’ve done something you may want to kill me for but, if it works out, you’ll be thanking me for the rest of your life.  I hope for the latter, obviously, because I do love you, my dear friend.  So, here it is – I talked to Gibbs…_

 

“Oh, God, Cat – what did you do?” Tony asked the empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

_…and you weren’t exaggerating with that whole ‘functional mute’ thing, were you?  But those eyes – ice blue laser beams but, since I didn’t die at Ducky’s the other night, I figured I’d survive a second meeting.  I told him I was leaving and that you were alone.  I told him that if he harbored any feelings beyond friendship for you, this was his big chance.  Did you know he thought we were getting married?  Anyway, since everything you’ve told me leads me to believe that Gibbs is no coward, I think – I hope – you’ll have a visitor today.  The bases are loaded, lover.  Step up to the plate and take your best shot._

_All my hopes._

_Love, Cat_

 

Tony fell backwards into the couch, the letter forgotten in his hand.  Gibbs was coming over, no doubt about that.  The question was whether he’d just get transferred to another team or would he be transferred out of the office completely.  He honestly couldn’t see any other outcome. 

 

“Aargh!” he yelled out.  _God, Cat, you couldn’t have screwed me over any worse if you tried!_   He had to get out.  It would piss Gibbs off when he realized he wasn’t home, but he’d understand when he found the letter of resignation on his desk when he reported for duty.  By then, he should be long gone.  So, first things first, he needed to call the director – but not from here.  He jumped up and grabbed his coat and his keys and rushed out the door.

 

Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, he ran down the stairs.  He was just turning the corner at the last leg when he saw Gibbs in the lobby.  He froze when Gibbs turned to him.

 

“Going somewhere, DiNozzo?”

 

“I, uh, I’ve got this thing…” Tony said, panting lightly from his mad rush to get out.   “Happy to see you, Boss, uh, Merry Christmas and all, but I’ve got to go…”

 

At this point, it struck Tony that Gibbs had started up the stairs towards him.  He backed up a step, then two.

 

“Boss, I’ve, I’ve g-got to go…” he stammered, still backing up.  He was now half-way up the next flight of stairs.  The front door, his gateway to freedom and safety, was getting further away.

 

“Not going anywhere, DiNozzo, except back to your place.”

 

Suddenly, Tony stopped.  This was ridiculous.  This was his apartment building and if he wanted to leave, he would, Gibbs or no. 

 

“I said that I have to go, Gibbs.  Are you going to let me by?”

 

Gibbs stared at him; his glare turned up to its fullest but, despite the quaking in his stomach, Tony knew he could withstand the look.  He stood up taller and lifted his chin in defiance.  He knew he couldn’t take Gibbs in a full-out fight but maybe, if he pushed just right, he could get by him and run. 

 

Gibbs gave him a measuring look, as though he was actually considering letting him leave. 

 

“No.”  The one word was punctuated by Gibbs grabbing his arm and then frog-marching him back to his apartment.  It pissed Tony off and he stiffened and pulled just a tiny bit but Gibbs’ hand tightened like a band of steel around his arm and in no time, they were back at his apartment door.

 

“Open it,” Gibbs ordered.

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue but those blue eyes narrowed at him.  A gruesome hallway death was so not on his Christmas list, so he complied with ill grace.  Once inside of his apartment, he threw his coat onto the couch in anger and then turned to face Gibbs.

 

“So what is it you want, Gibbs?” Tony began defiantly, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“To stop you from putting in a letter of resignation...”

 

Tony’s eyes opened wide, his mouth opened but no words came out.  Of course Gibbs knew that would be his first reaction and he sighed in acceptance as Gibbs continued. 

 

“…and I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

 

Tony stared at him.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as though he was the one who was missing the point and he supposed he was. 

 

“You cared about her.”

 

“Well, yeah.  She’s my friend.”  Tony didn’t have a clue what Gibbs was thinking, so he did the only thing that seemed logical.  He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses.  When he got back into the living room, he saw that Gibbs had removed his coat and was sitting on the couch.  He sat down next to him and poured out two glasses, quickly downing his.  He watched as Gibbs picked up his own and mirrored his actions.  Then Gibbs poured them both a second one and looked at him with narrowed eyes.  It was then that Tony remembered what Cat had written. 

 

“Why did you think that we were getting married?”

 

Gibbs shook his head and lifted a hand as though to push something away.  He didn’t answer.

 

“You know, you came here to talk, so talk.  Why did you think that?” Tony insisted.

 

He saw Gibbs take in a deep breath.  “You stopped talking about your dates.  You changed the way you look,” he answered as though that said everything.  Tony shook his head minutely, a thousand thoughts whirling through his head, each one clamoring to be first.

 

“You’ve been so pissed at me, but you said it didn’t have anything to do with my hair, or lack of it at this point.”  Gibbs glared at him but he wasn’t going to back down and besides, he was good at waiting.  Gibbs remained silent, no big surprise there, but then he huffed out an annoyed breath.

 

“Didn’t like anyone having that much influence over you.  When a woman does, it usually means only one thing.”

 

Tony let out a slightly amused laugh as he eyed Gibbs.  He couldn’t imagine what any of the previous Mrs. Gibbs’ might have changed about his Boss.  Gibbs obviously understood what he was thinking because he gave a half-smile as his gaze slid away for a moment.

 

“Yeah, even me.”

 

“Any of it take?”

 

Gibbs shook his head and then shrugged slightly.  “Some things.  Maybe…” he answered and Tony knew he was thinking of Shannon, his first wife.  Then Gibbs turned back to him.  “I know what your appearance means to you, Tony.  This,” he said with a wave towards his head, “isn’t you.  Why’d you let her?”

 

Tony didn’t say anything.  He wasn’t about to explain himself or his relationship with Cat so he ignored the question.  Besides, he was done answering questions.  He wanted answers. 

 

“Still doesn’t explain why you’ve been treating me like you have.  Even if I did want to marry Cat, you have no say in it.”  Tony looked down at the drink in his hand and then drank it down.  _Step up to the plate…_   “Almost seems like you were – jealous.”

 

Gibbs didn’t say anything and Tony quickly analyzed their relative positions, Gibbs’ posture, muscle tension, whether or not Gibbs’ hand was tightening into a fist…

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs said after what seemed like an interminable silence.  “Thought it was serious between you two.  Didn’t like what I was seeing, the changes you were making.  I…” Gibbs paused and then looked him in the eye.  “I don’t want anyone but me having that kind of influence over you,” he said in a no-nonsense, take-it-or-leave-it voice.

 

Tony felt like all of the air left the room.  What the hell had Cat said to him?  “Gibbs…?”

 

“Catherine said…”  Gibbs looked away, his previous determination faltering a bit which was absolutely astounding to Tony.  Then, in a sudden reversal that was much more like Gibbs, he swallowed his drink and then glared at him.  “Aw, hell, Tony.  I didn’t want her to have you.  I want you.  Got that?”

 

_Bless you, Cat…_   Tony dropped his glass and launched himself at Gibbs, pushing him backwards onto the couch.  He pinned Gibbs down and, peripherally, saw Gibbs’ glass go flying.  He laughed and then looked down at the blue eyes glaring up at him and his smile softened.  “Home run,” he said and then dropped his head to claim Gibbs’ lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Despite their hurry, there was no fumbling as they stripped one another of their clothing, taking their time to kiss and lick every bit of exposed flesh.  Deft fingers danced over skin, tugging on hair where there was some and caressing sensitive skin where there wasn’t.  When they were bare, they stopped to look at one another.  Gibbs raised his hands to frame his face and ran his thumbs through his goatee and mustache, gently pushing his whiskers away from his lips before claiming them.  Tony opened his mouth and gently sucked Gibbs’ tongue in, teasing him and opening himself to Gibbs’ tender exploration.  He moaned when Gibbs pulled away.

 

They moved to the bed and Tony lay down, Gibbs sliding in next to him to continue his exploration of Tony’s body with his hands and lips.  Gibbs even kissed and licked his scalp which sent shivers down his body and made Gibbs laugh in a low, sexy chuckle.  His hands weren’t idle, though, as he carded his fingers through the silver/black tufts on Gibbs’ chest and gently traced the line of hair traveling down to the crisp curls around Gibbs’ impressive dick.  He wrapped his hands around the velvety hardness and rubbed his thumb over the pearl of moisture at the tip.  He shivered at the groan so near his ear. 

 

“I want you, Tony,” Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony’s dick in his hand, hard at first and then easing his grasp to stroke and caress.  “I want to be inside of you,” he said, that maddening hand now moving to caress his sac, fingers pressing in to rub against the very root of him.  Tony gasped in response and could only nod, gesturing with his chin towards the nightstand.  Gibbs moved towards it.  Tony saw him pause and look at the valet he’d made – for him. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Tony said and Jethro looked back at him, a half-smile curling his lips before he turned back to the nightstand to find what he needed.  In seconds he was back, his sure, deliberate movements telling Tony that Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing as he moved him into the position he wanted.  He spread Tony’s legs wide and leaned over to suck Tony into his mouth.  Tony’s upper body shot upwards and he gasped, his hands automatically curling around Gibbs’ head and scratching through the silky strands.  Gibbs needed a haircut, he thought, and then moaned at the possibilities ahead of them. 

 

Gibbs prodded at his ass with his lubed fingers, testing his opening and then sliding one in with no hesitation.  Tony moaned at the slight burning, grateful that Cat had been giving him such a workout because that would have hurt like a sonuvabitch if he’d been new to this.  It occurred to him then, that it seemed as though Gibbs knew he wasn’t new to being fucked.  A second finger slid into him and pressed into his prostate so that hot streaks of electricity sang through his body and he writhed helplessly, wanting more.  Gibbs growled at him, though, and pinned his hips down with his other arm.  That move made him whimper and, distantly, he heard Gibbs laugh around his dick.  With a slurp, Gibbs lifted his head.

 

“Like that, did you?  You like being held down, Tony?” 

 

He heard himself whimper and was petted softly in reward.  Gibbs shifted his position, placing one hand behind his right knee to push his thigh back and spread him open before diving back down, swallowing his cock to the base.  Tony thought he was going to lose his mind to the inferno of Gibbs’ mouth and the pleasure of his fingers stroking inside of him, caressing his inner walls.  Gibbs’ fingers were so different, he noted almost idly, and were stretching him more than Cat’s had.  His fingers quite naturally felt huge compared to Cat’s but it wasn’t the difference in physical size that got him thinking.  Cat’s touch had been sure, experienced in the giving of pleasure as was Gibbs’, but that really wasn’t it either, he mused as he drifted along, losing himself in sensation and desire.  Gibbs wasn’t just stretching him, it seemed.  He was molding him into what he wanted, what they both wanted.  Gibbs pressed against his prostate again, demanding a response and Tony had no choice but to give it as he groaned.  Gibbs again lifted his head and moved up, quickly sliding on a condom before easily lifting Tony’s thighs so that he was positioned right at his hole.  He looked at him as though looking for any sign of reluctance.  Tony nodded once so Gibbs began pushing in slowly, pausing to let Tony get used to him. 

 

Tony rolled his head back against his pillow.  God, this was so much better than Cat’s strap-on.  Gibbs was huge and hot and human, his dick slick and so different from cold silicone.  It was everything Tony had ever fantasized about.  He squeezed around Gibbs and heard an answering groan and he laughed delightedly but the laugh quickly turned into another moan when Gibbs pulled back and thrust back hard inside of him over and over again.

 

“Give it to me, Tony,” Gibbs ordered and Tony had an epiphany at that moment.  The difference wasn’t in the touch itself but in who was touching him and what they demanded – and what he willingly gave in return.  Cat had been wonderful but this is what he needed, what he craved.  He wanted someone strong enough to earn his submission.  Gibbs had always demanded his best on the job and now he was demanding everything else he had to give.  Without question or doubt, Tony gave himself completely.

 

His world was reduced to the feel of hot steel pounding into his ass.  His prostate was getting the workout of a lifetime.  Shit, he needed to come so damn badly.  He reached for his cock only to have his hand batted away, leaving him with a sense of déjà vu until a hot, calloused hand covered his dick like a glove and began stroking him slowly, twisting just right and making him lose his mind.  He opened his eyes to see Gibbs, a dream that became a sweaty-haired reality with teeth bared in pleasure.  The sight thrilled him.

 

“Who does this belong to?” Gibbs demanded.

 

The words growled in a low, guttural tone took a moment to make sense.  “Oh, ah, fuck, yeah.  You – yours.”

 

“And you, Tony.  Who do you belong to?”

 

Tony, lost in a world of sensation, didn’t want to talk and it blew him away that Gibbs did.  “You, Gibbs  I belong to you – ah, ah…”

 

“That’s right,” Gibbs said in a surprisingly low, sexy purr that was the complete opposite of the growled demands.  It made Tony’s breath catch.  “Mine.  Come for me, honey.”

 

It was like a dam burst somewhere deep inside of him.  Gibbs’ name exploded from his lips just as his seed shot from his body.  Every muscle was as taut as a bowstring and he heard a distant shout that filled his head as completely as the warmth filled his ass.  He could feel Gibbs shuddering over him and a bruising force clamping down on his hips before awareness fled.

 

Tony woke up with his face pressed into a mat of hair that should have, by all rights, tickled the hell out of his nose.  Instead, this new haven felt warm and safe and smelled so damned good…  His eyes shot open and he looked up to see Gibbs staring down at him but what really blew him away was the warmth in those blue eyes.  No disappointment, or hatred or cold scrutiny was visible anywhere in the cerulean depths.

 

“Gibbs…” Tony began, a thousand thoughts and questions whirling in his head.

 

“Jethro, Tony.  Call me Jethro – especially in bed.”

 

Tony smiled.  “So, this…” Tony said as he looked down at their twined bodies, “…will happen again?”

 

Tony felt Jethro’s arms tighten around him.  “I don’t do things half-way, Tony, you know that.”  Then Jethro looked at him so very seriously before running his fingers down the smooth part of his cheek.  “I love you, Tony; have for a long time.  But if this is too soon…?”

 

Tony stopped Jethro by simply putting his lips over Jethro’s mouth and felt immense satisfaction when Jethro opened up under his lips and sucked his tongue inside to caress it with his own.  After a moment, he lifted his head. 

 

“Cat’s not even in this game.  I love you and I’ve been waiting ten years without any hope of this ever happening.  I’m not about to let you go now, Jethro.”

 

Jethro just nodded.  “Good,” was all he said, making Tony smile before he curled back into his new home with Jethro’s arm wrapped around his back, holding him close.   

 

“I’m still wondering, though,” he mused, fingers playing with Jethro’s chest hair, “what Cat said to you to make you come here today?”

 

Jethro laughed which sent tendrils of pleasure all the way down Tony’s body.  “Now there is a woman who doesn’t mince words.  She called me on your phone and asked me to meet her.  When I got there, she said you told her I was a bastard but that she thought I was an asshole.” 

 

Tony barked out a laugh and looked back up at Jethro.  He remembered finding his phone in Cat’s empty bedroom after she’d left to run some errands.  “What did you say?”

 

“Told her yeah, then she told me that she knew how I felt about you based on the looks I was giving her at Ducky’s dinner.  Said she got a job and was leaving so here was my chance and although she didn’t think I was stupid, I would be if I didn’t take it.”

 

Tony just stared at him, aghast at the thought of Cat telling Gibbs what was what but something inside of him was saying there was more.  There had to be.  “Is that all she said?  I mean, she called you on your feelings but did she say anything else?”  Tony was suspicious.  If Cat had met him to say the same thing, he would have needed some reassurance that the feeling was mutual.  It would have broken a rule to assume.  Jethro just laughed at his question and looked away which raised all kinds of worry in Tony.

 

“What did she say?  Come on, Gibbs, spit it out!”

 

“I didn’t say much while she was there…”

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, like that’s a surprise.”  He got a slap to his ass for that comment.

 

“…but I did ask how she knew that you felt the same way.  She just smiled as she got her purse and stood to go.  Before she left, she leaned down and said something.”

 

“Jethro…” Tony said in warning when Jethro fell silent.

 

Jethro looked him in the eye.  “She said that it wasn’t her name you called out when she slid her little friend in to home base.”

 

Tony stopped breathing.  He couldn’t believe Cat had actually told him that.  He started to get out of bed.

 

“Hey, where ya going?” Jethro asked as he clamped a hand around his wrist.

 

“I’m driving to Chicago and I’m going to kill her…”  Then Tony yelped when Jethro yanked his arm hard enough to make him fall back on the bed.  In less than a heartbeat, Tony was securely pinned and unable to move.

 

“You’re never chasing after another woman again, even if she is a friend.  No men, either.  Got that?”

 

Tony struggled futilely just on principle, but it was half-hearted at best.  “Got it, Jethro,” he said and then looked up, a slow smile spreading across his face at their position.  He laughed when Jethro just rolled his eyes but that didn’t stop the lust from darkening his face.  Tony wiggled again but not in any effort to get away.  He stopped when Jethro looked at him quizzically.

 

“Catherine is one hell of a woman, Tony.  I’m surprised you didn’t fall in love with her.”

 

Tony smiled a little sadly.  “I could have, you know?  But she knew early on that my heart had already been taken.”

 

“Good,” Jethro said, kissing him hard in emphasis before lying down and wrapping his arms around Tony.  He ran his hands up Tony’s chest, pausing to play with his nipples before moving up to stroke through his beard.  “You keepin’ this?”

 

“No, it itches,” Tony said and smiled when Jethro nodded in approval which sent warm tendrils dancing around in his chest.  “What about this?” he asked in return with a swipe over his head. Tony wanted to grow his hair back, but he would consider staying bald if that was what Jethro wanted. 

 

Jethro reached out and ran a hand over his scalp.  Tony’s reaction to that warm, calloused hand was instantaneous and obvious as he shivered.  He heard Jethro’s low chuckle and then opened his eyes, never realizing that he’d closed them.

 

“Not bad but probably a pain in the ass in up-keep.”

 

“Yeah, that’s a drawback, but it does have its rewards,” Tony answered in a low murmur.  “Should I keep it?”

 

Jethro looked him over, stroking a hand down his side and over his flank and he looked him over from head to toe.  He shook his head.  “No.  I like the soft brush of your hair when I head-slap you.  Short, soft bristles are good, that crap you were putting in your hair before isn’t…”

 

Tony smiled and reached out to finger Jethro’s soft locks.  “Would you let me cut your hair?”

 

Jethro smiled.  “You did a good job on Catherine,” he answered with a nod.  “I’d like for you to cut my hair.”

 

Those words made Tony groan and close his eyes at the thought of his fantasy coming true, and then his eyes popped open at Jethro’s next words.

 

“Wanna cut yours, too...” Jethro said, his heated gaze again raking across Tony’s body.

 

Tony looked at Jethro’s longish but still very obviously Marine-influenced hair style and imagined how Jethro would cut his hair.  Probably in a real high-and-tight or something else equally sharp.  He could handle that, especially considering the nature of their job.  At least it would be longer than what he had right now.

 

“This…” Jethro said with a tug at his pubes which told him he’d been thinking of entirely the wrong part of his body, “…will be gone from now on.  You decide how you look to the world but I decide how you look to me, at home, in my bed.  Clear?”

 

Tony smiled widely, happier than he could even express except to say, “Crystal.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Tony watched in the steamy mirror as Jethro held his head in place to scrape the lather from his cheeks with the straight razor that had been in the hair-cutting kit Cat had given him.  It wasn’t the first implement of his beard’s destruction he’d used, though.  That honor had gone to the balding clippers and a majority of his beard lay in the sink as proof.

 

“My Dad shaved my face the first time like this,” Jethro said in a low voice that caressed his ear. 

 

“Not quite like this, I hope,” Tony said carefully as the razor scraped away another swathe of stubble-filled foam.  He felt Jethro’s hot, damp semi-hard cock pressed up against his sensitive, newly shaven ass. 

 

Jethro chuckled as he wiped the razor for the next pass.  “No, not quite like this,” he agreed.

 

Tony tried not to move, but he couldn’t help stroking lightly across his shaved groin, the sensation making him harden despite coming twice in the shower while Jethro shaved his body.  Jethro had planned on only shaving his chest, pubes and ass but he’d had a sudden compulsion and insisted that he shave everything else.  His legs, arms, and pits then received the same treatment.  When Jethro finished with his face, his entire body would be completely hairless except for his eyebrows and eyelashes.  He couldn’t believe the kink that Cat had awakened in him but, as long as it worked for Jethro, he intended to let it have full rein.

 

He could feel every air current like a whisper on his skin and he understood why Cat kept her body hairless.  He looked into the mirror, noting Jethro’s concentration on his task despite the small, teasing touches.  Every brush of Jethro’s body against his made him shiver, his over-sensitized skin pebbling and making Jethro smile which he saw reflected back at him.  His own reflection was flushed, his eyes dark and it wasn’t until he noted that his swollen mouth was open that he realized he was panting. 

 

“So beautiful like this,” Jethro murmured into his ear before moving to lift his chin so that he could run the blade slowly up his neck.  Tony closed his eyes, trusting completely in the man who held the sharpened, bare blade against his neck.  He’d never trusted anyone like this but couldn’t imagine not trusting Jethro with everything that he was, not only physically but mentally and emotionally, letting Jethro in to see his deepest desires.  Jethro not only accepted everything he’d shown him, he demanded more, which both thrilled and terrified him and yet he couldn’t imagine not submitting to whatever Jethro wanted.  He moaned when Jethro leaned forward just a bit and he felt hot, moist breath skimming over his scalp before soft lips laid delicate kisses over his sensitive skin.   

 

A hot, damp towel wiped the remnants of lather from his face before pulling him back against a strong chest and a hard cock.

 

“I want you, Tony, again and forever,” Jethro whispered into his ear. 

 

Tony felt Jethro’s hand skim across his belly and then lower to wrap about his hard flesh.  The sensation was so intense, Tony felt like curling up around that hot hand.  He shivered again, positive that all of the various sensations were going to kill him.  Tony wanted that too, but he still had something in mind.

 

“I want to cut your hair,” he said, his gaze riveted on Jethro’s face.

 

Jethro chuckled.  “Think you can last that long?  Not sure I wanna wait.”

 

Tony turned in his arms and pressed his lips against Jethro’s mouth.  “Trust me,” he said, his breath mingling with Jethro’s.  He rubbed his hairless chest and belly against Jethro’s body making his dick twitch and his toes curl in delight.

 

Jethro nodded, trust obvious in his blue eyes so Tony picked up the blade and then took him by the hand and led him to his small kitchen.  He pushed the table back leaving a single chair in place and then pushed lightly at Jethro’s shoulder until the other man sat in the chair.  Tony noted with approval that the cold wood did nothing to dampen the hard shaft that jutted out from Jethro’s groin.  He grabbed the box, his hands shaking slightly in equal measure of lust and nervousness but he tightened them around the box as he carried it back to the table.  

 

The black cape lay folded in the box.  He was undecided as to whether or not he should use it, torn between wanting to watch Jethro’s cock twitch while he cut his hair and wanting to stick to his fantasy.  Go with it, he told himself and then flicked the cape open and let it settle over Jethro’s shoulders.  His breath hitched at the sight of Jethro sitting in front of him, caped and watching his every move with those intense blue eyes.  He groaned and had to grab at his dick and squeeze himself until he settled down.  Jethro smiled and he felt a flush of embarrassment at his obvious excitement.

 

“Go with it, honey.  Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

The encouragement warmed him.  He especially liked being called honey.  He pulled out the clippers.  “How short can I go?”

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about my hair.  Do what you want.”

 

Jethro’s words settled him and he put a guard on the clippers and placed the clippers against Jethro’s temple.  He almost climaxed when he saw the first clipped silver hairs land on the black vinyl.  He had to stop again until he got himself under control and only then did he truly begin.

 

Tony began cutting, first clippers, then fingers and then lips across each newly shorn path, gasping occasionally when Jethro’s hands slipped out from under the cape to caress and fondle him.   He had to stop what he was doing more than once when Jethro’s touches became too much and then had to put down his tools and hold on, his legs weakening as his deepest fantasy came to life.  Jethro’s strong hands held his hips securely as his mouth engulfed him.  His heart was hammering in his chest and he had to tell himself to breathe.  He cried out in pleasure as the hot mouth caressed him while his fingers played through freshly clipped bristles.  When Jethro’s fingers slid inside of him he came, screaming Jethro’s name.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was draped over Jethro’s shoulder and Jethro was softly petting his ass.  He straightened slowly and looked down into laughing blue eyes.

 

“Didn’t think you’d last,” he said smugly which made Tony laugh.  “Think you can finish now?” Jethro asked and then whipped the cape aside to point to his leaking dick.  “I still got plans for this.”

 

Tony smiled.  “Oh, yeah.” 

 

Quickly but carefully, he fashioned an ultra-short sides and back leaving the top silky strands just long enough for him to run his fingers through.  He put his scissors down.

 

“You done?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony said, running both hands over Jethro’s head.

 

Without a word, he was hustled down to the bedroom where, in no time at all, Tony found himself face-down on the bed while Jethro pounded into his ass, his hot hands stroking all over his body leaving tingling trails over every millimeter of his flesh.  He’s never going to have hair again he swears as he imagines the intense blue-eyed gaze scrutinizing every bit of him, skillful hands verifying that he was smooth all over, as smooth as Jethro’s boat after he’d sanded it for hours.  He wriggled as Jethro’s pubes brushed across his now hairless butt and knew he’d never again be called Hairy Butt, moaning as Jethro continued to claim him and, god, that silky push into the very heart of him was making thinking far too difficult.  He wanted to come but he’d come so much already, he didn’t know if he could.  Still, he was hard as ever, shards of pleasure spearing through him every time Jethro’s cock scraped along his prostate.  He rubbed his hot, sweaty face into the pillow and it felt incredible too, every nerve in his body seemingly on overload.  He felt Jethro’s hand on him again, squeezing and stroking so deliciously he couldn’t hold back.  His dry climax pulled every last bit of energy out of his body and he collapsed.  Jethro held him in place, thrusting a few more times before he stuttered to a stop, his growl of completion echoing around the room before he too collapsed. 

 

Distantly, he was aware of Jethro moving, somehow getting them both on their sides before he curled around him, breathing heavily into the back of his neck.  He thought about getting up to get a washcloth but knew he couldn’t move.  He was still considering doing that when Jethro nuzzled into his nape for a bit before getting up and taking care of business.

 

“Love you,” he sighed as Jethro wiped his ass and then checked him over carefully.  Tony thought that he should be embarrassed at that but was too tired to care.  Vaguely, he noticed that Jethro didn’t bother with his dick.

 

“Looks like I drained ya.”  Tony heard Jethro mutter, satisfaction oozing in every word and only then did Tony remember he’d had a dry orgasm.  He chuckled into his pillow in response.  He felt Jethro settle in behind him and nuzzle at the back of his neck and he closed his eyes in pleasure, deciding that there was nothing better in the world than having Jethro holding him like this, touching him like this, and he wanted it forever.  Without conscious thought, he opened his eyes and automatically sought out the valet on his nightstand, the valet that Jethro had made for him with his own hands down in his basement.  On impulse, he leaned over and opened the box.  Right where he’d placed it was the small, silver ring.  He picked it up, looking at it as he tiredly turned around and collapsed, curling into Jethro’s side, his head on Jethro’s shoulder.

 

“I never would have thought that this would come true,” he said in wonder.  He also remembered his almost-wish while stirring that pudding so many weeks before.  Both had come true.

 

Jethro took the ring from his hand and looked at it and then, it a movement that seemed so very perfect, he picked up Tony’s left hand and slid it down on his pinky finger.  It just barely fit.

 

“I’ll get you a better one,” Jethro said, determination in his voice.

 

Tony smiled his breath hitching and his throat tight.  He tilted his head up to kiss Jethro, his left hand slipping around Jethro’s head to caress the short bristles, so filled with love that he thought he might weep. 

 

“I love you,” he said in a choked voice when they pulled apart. 

 

“Love you, too,” Jethro replied softly with another sweet kiss to his lips.  “Rest now,” he said and then Tony felt his head being pulled to Jethro’s shoulder and he sighed in satisfaction once he was settled in his new favorite place in the world, his face nestled into a hairy chest.  He felt fingers lightly petting his head.

 

“It’ll grow quick,” he promised around a yawn and then felt the fingers being replaced by warm lips.

 

“Yeah.  Sleep now.” 

 

Tony sighed, happier than he’d ever been in his life, and slipped into sleep.

 

The End


End file.
